Bola Voly dan Bola Basket
by Kyuminyeeunhae 968
Summary: sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya...Haehyuk couple or Kihyuk couple or Haemin couple.
1. Chapter 1

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Setelah beberapa akhir ini saya jadi reader saya akan mencoba untuk jadi author jadi kalau ada kesalahan maaf ya. Ok dari pada byk omong mending langsung kecerita.

Chapter 1

Tet..Tet...Tet...( anggep ajja bunyi bel ).

Seperti biasa para siswa dan siswi pun dengan semangat kelau dari kelas mereka masing – masing. Terlihat ada juga yang sedang latihan basket maklum beberapa bulan kedepan akan ada pertandingan basket tingkat Nasional.

Eunhyuk POV

" Hyukie ayo buruan lama banget sih bersin barang doang. Aku mau ngasih berkas tentang kompetisi dance nie kepembina eksulku!" seru Kibum temanku yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan membawa beberapa map. " aish, kau ini ntar dulu napa? Ga liat apa bukuku banyak gini belum lagi aku harus bawa nie bola voly ( ceritanya Eunhyuk eksul voly). Bantuin napa dari pada ngomong mulu capek nie yang ngedengerin?" ucapku dengan nada kesal. " males ah. Lagian ga liat apa ku jaga bawa barang ( berkas untuk pembina ) ya udahku ke ruang guru dulu ya mau ngasih berkas ini ke pembina eksulku takutnya nanti udah pulang lagi." Langsung saja dia meninggalkanku yang sudah kesusahan membereskan barang. " AKU TUNGGU DIRUANG GURU YA!" teriak Kibum dari luar. " menyebalkan aku di tinggal sendiri mana banyak lagi yang harus di bawa." Gumanku sendiri.

Normal POV

Seorang yeoja membawa barang bawaan yang begitu banyak mulai dari buku yang di pegang dengan kedua tangannya sehingga menutup setengah pemandangan belum lagi tangan sebelah kirinya juga harus membawa beberapa bola voly yang sudah di masukkan ke karung tempat bola voly itu." Aduh ribet banget sih. Kenapa harus aku yang bawa kan ada anggota yang lain knapa harus aku?" ucap yeoja manis itu yang tak lain dan tidak salah lagi(?) adalah Eunhyuk dengan suara yang terdengar sangat kesal. Setelah setengah jalan menuju ruang guru tepatnya di dipinggir lapangan basket. Tiba – tiba ada bola basket melayang tepat di kepala yeoja itu.

DUG kira – kira begiu suaranya. Tepat mengenai kepala yeoja manis itu dan tentu saja barang yang dibawanya jatuh semua.

Eunhyuk POV

DUG...

Aku merasa tiba – tiba sekelilingku menjadi goyang dan sangat pusing aku pun terjatuh dan semua barang yang sudah susah payah aku angkat pun menjadi jatuh semua." SIAPA SIH YANG MAIN BASKET SEMBARANGAN? GA LIAT APA ORANG LAGI JALAN MAIN NIMPUK AJA PAKE BOLA." Tanyaku dengan nada marah dan kesal sambil meyingkirkan buku yang menimpa kakiku. " mian,..tadi aku yang melemparnya. Aku tidak sengaja tadi aku ingin mengoper ke temanku tapi meleset sekali lagi maaf." Jawabnya panjang lebar sambil membantuku membereskan buku. 'aduh sakit banget nie kepala mana semua kaya muter lagi' batinku."makanya kalau main basket jangan asal lempar ga liat apa ada orang lagi lewat." Ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Setelah merapihkan buku – buku yang jatuh aku pun menatapnya niatnya sih mau marah tapi setelah melihatnya ternyata aku melihat sesosok pangeran yang sangat tampan dengan rambut yang yang sedikit basah, kulit yang putih , ya walaupun dia tidak terlalu tinggi tapi dia keren ditambah keringat yang bercucuran membuatnya lebih telihat WAW. Aku pun terdiam memandangnya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun." Hay, apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan melambai – lambikan tangannya di mukaku aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku, " oh, enggak kok ga sakit sama sekali. Kalau mau dilempar pake bola lagi juga ga papa aku ikhlas kok." Jawabku selembut dan senyum semanis mungkin. " hahaha, kamu ini ada – ada saja." Sambil tersenyum. ' ya ampun senyumnya manis banget bener – bener namja yang tampan.' Batinku. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri dan dengan cepat aku langsung menerima juluran tanganya. " ini bola volynya sekali lagi maaf ya aku ga maksud untuk ngelempar kamu pake bola basket ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. " i..iya ga papa kok." Ucap ku gugup.

" oh iya perkenalkan namaku..."

TBC

Ayo tebak siapakah namja pemain basket itu..?

Review ya sekalian minta saran sama kritiknya...


	2. Chapter 2

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim kibum ( namja )

Choi Minho ( namja ) ( cuma dikit ngomongnya )

Kim Heechul ( yeoja ) ( cuma nonggol dikit )

Lee Taemin ( yeoja ) ( sama cuma dikit banget nonggolnya )

Warning : Cerita ma judul ga nyambung, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.

Saya kembali lagi masih dengan cerita yang sama ok kita lanjut saja ceritanya selamat membaca...

Chapter 2

Eunhyuk POV

" ini bola volynya sekali lagi maaf ya aku ga maksud untuk ngelempar kamu pake bola basket ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. " i..iya ga papa kok." Ucap ku gugup.

" oh iya perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae. Tapi kamu bisa panggil aku Donghae " ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya. " namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk. " aku tidak membalas jabatannya karena tanganku yang penuh dengan buku dan tidak lupa dengan bola volynya aku hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin. Kulihat dia menggengam tanganya yang tadi sudah di julurkan padaku. ( bahasanya ribet banget ).

" hay, Donghae cepat bawa bola basketnya kesini kita latihan lagi!" ucap seorang namja jangkung. "iya Minho sabar kenapa? Nih, aku datang. Bye Hyukie aku harus lantihan lagi. Semoga kita bisa ketemu kembali." ucapnya sambil bejalan mundur yang masih menghadapku sambil melambaikan tangannya tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang manis itu. " bye juga Donghae. " ucapku yang ikut tersenyum ke arahnya. ' tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyukie? Ah, manis banget panggilannya. Ah, sial harusnya tadi aku membalas jabatan tangannya kan lumayan bisa megang tangannya." Batinku.

" aish, aku lupa Kibum. Ah, pasti dia marah – marah lagi." Dengan langkah cepat aku menuju ke ruang guru setelah sampai di ruang guru aku tidak langsung masuk melainkan hanya duduk di dekat ruang guru sambil melihat kearah segromboalan namja yang berlatih basket. Pandangan mataku masih tidak terlepas dari sosok namja yang baru aku kenal tadi siapa lagi kalau buka Lee Donghae yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku di pandangan pertama kami bertemu. Tanpa terasa aku telah tersenyam - senyum sendiri. " woy, Eunhyuk lama banget sih jalan dari ruang kelas ke ruang guru aja." ucap Kibum sambil menepuk - nepuk masih terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok Lee Donghae dan masih dengan senyam – senyum sendiri.

Kibum POV

"kenapa lama sekali jalan dari kelas sampai ruang guru aja. Masa terjadi macet emang dia bawa mobil dari kelas ke ruag guru." Gumamku. Tidak beberepa lama aku melihat sahabatku siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk jalan sambil senyam – senyum sendiri dan dia hanya duduk di depan ruang guru aku pun menghampiri dia. . " woy, Eunhyuk lama banget sih jalan dari ruang kelas ke ruang guru aja." ucap Ku sambil menepuk- nepuk pundaknya. Aku memadangi wajah Eunhyuk pandanganya lurus kedepan aku juga tidak tau dia sedang melihat apa lagi dia juga senyam senyum dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah. " apa kamu sakit Hyukie?" ucapku sambil memegang dahinya.

"tidak Kibum. Aku tidak sakit. Oh ya taruhin buku ini dong ke ruang guru." Ucapnya sambil memberikan buku yang tadi di pegangnya dan dengan mata yang masih memandang lurus dan tentu saya dengan senyam – senyum sendiri. " hah, baiklah. Kamu jangan kemana – mana aku taruh dulu buku ini." Dia hanya mengganguk saja. Setelah aku menaruh buku aku kembali ke tempat Eunhyuk dan masih dengan keadaan semula masih dengan pandangan yang lurus dan senyam – senyum sendiri tentunya. " kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi di tanyain diem mulu udah gitu senyam – senyum sendiri lagi. Jangan – jangan kamu gila lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal dan was – was saat bica 'jangan- jangan kamu gila lagi.'

Eunhyuk POV

' ya ampun kenapa ada namja setampan itu sih? Yah walaupun mirip ikan tapi ga papa habis ganteng banget. Apa lagi kalau lagi main basket tambah dech gantengnya waw banget. Ah. Lee Donghae apa bisa suatu saat nanti kau menjadi miliku. Lee Donghae I LOVE U.' batinku yang masih melamun. " kamu kenapa sih? Dari tadi di tanyain diem mulu udah gitu senyam – senyum sendiri lagi. Jangan – jangan kamu gila lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal dan was – was saat bica 'jangan- jangan kamu gila lagi.' ' aish Kibum kenapa cepat sekali menaruh bukunya' batinku lagi. " enak aja aku gila. Kalau aku gila berarti kamu juga gila kan kamu mau temenan sama orang gila." Jawabku dengan nada kesal. Bagai mana tidak kesal sudah ke 2 kali dia membuyarkan lamunanku saat memandang Donghae yang pertama saat aku berdiri yang telah nyaris bersalaman dengan Donghae dan aku memandanginya bermain basket tiba – tiba aku teringat kalau Kibum menungguku dan sekarang yang kedua masih sama aku masih memandangi Lee donghae yang masih bermain basket tiba – tiba Kibum datang dan mengataiku gila lagi.

" mau pulang ga? Bukannya nanti setelah pulang sekolah kamu ada eksul voly?" tanyanya. " baiklah ayo kita pulang." Ucapku malas tantu saja aku malas pulang karena di rumahku kan tidak ada Donghae. Aku dan Kibum berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor kibum. Di jalan menuju tempat parkir otakku dan pikiranku masih penuh dengan senyum Dongahe.

Kibum POV

Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dan aku melihat dia masih setia dengan tampang senyam – senyumnya. Tanpa terasa aku dan Hyukie telah sampai di tempat parkir. Aku mengambil helmku dan helm satu lagi untuk dipinjam Hyukie. " nih, helmnya." Sambil menjulurkan helm yang tadi ada di motorku dia hanya menggambil helmnya yang tadi aku berikan dan dia masih setia dengan tampang senyam – senyumnya. Aku dan Hyukie sudah di setengah perjalanan tapi tumben sekali dia hanya diam di sepanjang pejalannan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. " Hyukie ntar aku ga bisa nganterin kamu eksul." Ucapku memulai pembicaraan. " kenapa?" ucapnya. " aku harus ketempat latihan dance, kamu tau kan sebentar lagi akan ada kompotisi dance." Ucapku lagi. " iya aku tau lagian aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Ucapnya kemudian. " kamu ga marah kan?" tanyaku pelan. " enggaklah, ngapain marah cuma gitu dong kok marah tenang aja aku ga akan marah kok Kibum." Setelah pembicaraan itu Eunhyuk kembali diam lagi. Dan sepertinya aku harus memulai pembicaraan lagi. "kamu kenapa sih dari tadi senyam – senyum mulu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaran lagi.

Eunhyuk POV

Aish kenapa sih bayangan Donghae masih bergentayangan (?) di pikiranku tapi aku senang mengigatya senyumnya, tingkah lakunya aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya. . "kamu kenapa sih dari tadi senyam – senyum mulu?" tanya Kibum sahabat terbaikku sejak SMP. " jangan – jangan kamu lagi jatuh cinta ya? Aduh monyetku yang satu ini sudah besar to? Siapa nih yang berhasil merebut hati monyetku yang satu ini?"ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. "aish, Kibum enak sekali kau mengataiku monyet. Huft,baiklah sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada mu. Kayaknya aku jatuh cinta pada pangeran ikan." Jawabku terus terang."WHAT?" jawabnya sambil mengerem mendadak motor yang kami kendarai sampai – sampai aku hampir tejungal ke depan. " aduh Kibum kenapa kenapa ngerem mendadak sih? Kan bisa ga usah ngerem mendadak juga." Jawabku sambil memukul helm bagian belakangnya dengan keras.

" yey, ga usah mukul – mukul juga kale. Kepala nih!" ucapnya dengan nada protes dan melanjutan perjalanan kami yang sempat tertunda karena indisen pengereman mendadak tadi ( beh, bahasanya lebe bgt ). " tadi kamu bilang apa? Kamu bilang kamu suka sama pangeran ikan. Dia ikan apa? Ikan arwana, ikan koi, atau ikan cupang?" tanyanya seperti sedang mengabsen para ikan. " bukan, ikan pesut (?)." dengan nada sinis. " aish Hyukie aku serius pangeran ikan itu ikan apa?" tanyanya dengan nada penasaran. " aduh, Kibum kamu kan pinter bahkan IQ kamu lebih tinggi dari pada aku. Itu Cuma kata kiasan doang Kibum tentu saja dia bukan sungguh – sungguh pangeran ikan kau ini bagaimana sih katanya pinter tapi gini aja ga tau." Jawabku pasrah. " nah, bilang dari tadi napa kalau dia manusia bukan pangeran ikan." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal. " hah, terserah kamu lah." Jawabku seadanya. " dia siapa?" tanyanya." Dia yang mana?" jawabku dengan melihat sekelilingku mencari 'dia' yang Kibum maksud.

" baru saja aku mau memujimu karena kukira kau sudah benar – benar lebih pintar dariku eh, taunya tetap saja aku jauh lebih pintar. Tentu saja pangeran ikan yang kamu maksud siapa lagi kalau bukan dia bukannya kita sedang membahas dia?" ucapnya panjang lebar. " oh, dia yang kamu maksud bilang gitu kalau yang kamu maksud 'dia' itu pangean ikanku." Jawabku." Iya 'dia' yang aku maksud itu pangeran ikanmu itu. Siapa dia?" tanyanya. "ehm, dia Lee Donghae dia pemain basket lebih tepatnya ketua dari tim basket. Aku juga baru mengenalnya tadi waktu aku mau mengantar buku – buku itu ke ruang guru eh, taunya aku ketimpuk bola basket yang sedang ia mainkan ya sudah di situ aku berkenalan dengannya." Jawabku menjelaskan adanya. " dia kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi. " nah, itu dia aku tidak tau." Jawabku dengan nada lemas. " hah, gimana mau ketemu orang kamu aja ga tau dia kelas berapa?" Jawabnya.

Aku terdiam memahami apa yang tadi di ucapkan Kibum. Benar juga apa yang Kibum katakan bagaimana aku mau ketemu lagi kalau kelasnya pun aku tidak tau sama sekali. " hey, kamu mau turun ga?" ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku, " hah, sejak kapan kita sampai rumahku?" tanyaku dengan tampang bingung dan melihat ke sekeliling pemandangan yang ada di sekitarku." Sejak tadi." Jawabnya singkat. "oh, nih helmnya makasih ya." ucapku sambil turun dari motor dan memberikan helmnya. " iya, maaf ya nanti aku tidak bisa mengantarmu eksul tapi kamu tenang saja pasti nanti kamu aku jemput kok." Dia memberikan senyuman yang menurutku sangat manis. " udah tenang saja ga usah di jemput juga ga papa kok. Aku bisa berangkat dan pulang sendiri lagian kan aku bukan anak kecil." Jawabku sambil memgembungkan pipiku. " hahaha, kau ini badanmu memang sudah besar tapi otakmu masih kaya anak kecil tau." Jawabnya sambil mengacak acak rambutku." Bye aku pulang dulu ya." Jawabnya sambil menyalakan mesin motor. " iya bye bye makasih ya Kibum." jawabku dia hanya mengganguk.

Setelah Kibum pergi aku aku memasuki rumahku yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil di rumahku sepi karena appa ku sedang bekerja sendangkan ummaku menemani adiku yang masih kecil di TK. Setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti seragamku menjadi pakaian olah raga. Aku berangkat kesekolah dengan menggunakan bis. Setelah sampai di sekolah aku segara bergabung dengan siswa – siswi yang lain yang sedang berkumpul. Aku melihat sekelilingku ternyata masih ada beberapa anak – anak basket sepertinya mereka sedang istirahat. Kami pun melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan voly setelah selesai pemanasan kami segara membentuk barisan." Baiklah kita akan latihan bermain voly kita bagi 2 kelompok dulu ada tim A dan juga tim B." Suru pelatih kami. Setelah terbentuk ti ternyata aku masuk ke tim A bersama dengan Heechul dan juga Teamin. Saat kami telah asik bermain voly ditambah permainan kami yang sangat ketat. Tiba – tiba aku melihat sosok yang aku cari yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama teman – temannya dan dia kelihatan sangat senang dan akhirnya pandangan mata kami bertemu dia tersenyum pada ku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tiba – tiba aku medengar teriakan memanggil namaku. " HYUKIE AWAS BOLANYA!" ucap Heechul teman satu tim ku aku pun melihat keatas dan ternyata bola voly yang sedang dimainkan sudah tepat di kepalaku " AHHHHHHH" aku pun teriak dan akhirnya DUG bola itu mengenaiku dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku. Semua terlihat goyang dan sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

TBC...

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Eunhyuk apa dia akan pingsan atau dia akan hilang ingatan?

Makasih yang udh review yaitu Max Hyera ma Lee Haekyu.

Max Hyera : yap bener bgt pemain basket itu adalah Donghae.

Lee haekyu : gimana udh panjang belum? Apa masih perlu di panjangin hehehe...

Saya masih baru jadi author jadi saya masih sangat membutuhkan saran dan kritiknya...

Yang udah baca WAJIB REVIEW ya tinggalkan jajak anda berupa review makasih...


	3. Chapter 3

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim kibum ( namja )

Kim Heechul ( yeoja ) ( cuma nonggol dikit )

Lee Taemin ( yeoja ) ( sama cuma dikit banget nonggolnya )

Warning : Cerita ma judul ga nyambung, gaje, typonya juga hancur, dan lain sebagainya. Dan disini umur mereka sama ga ada yang lbh tua dan ga ada yang lebih muda walau kenyataannya mereka beda umur.

Chapter 3

Eunhyuk POV

Aku melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama teman – temannya dan dia kelihatan sangat senang dan akhirnya pandangan mata kami bertemu dia tersenyum pada ku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku dan tiba – tiba aku medengar teriakan memanggil namaku.

" HYUKIE AWAS BOLANYA!" ucap Heechul teman satu tim ku,

aku pun melihat keatas dan ternyata bola voly yang sedang dimainkan sudah tepat di kepalaku.

" AHHHHHHH" aku pun teriak dan akhirnya.

DUG...

bola itu mengenaiku dan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku. Semua terlihat goyang dan sepertinya aku akan pingsan.

" Hyukie kamu ga papa kan?" tanya salah satu teman setimku siapa lagi kalau bukan Taemin.

" aish, Taemin kau ini bagaimana sih? Jelas – jelas dia ketimpuk bola lagi ga papa kalau bola pimpong nah ini bola voly. Keras lagi."jawab temanku Heechul.

"maaf aku kan cuma nanya. Ga usah marah – marah kali." Bela Taemin dengan nada yang memelas (?).

"kalian kalau mau berantem mending ga usah di sini. Aku pusing nih." Bentakku kepada kedua temanku.

" iya, iya maaf. Kamu sih Taemin marahkan jadinya. Cepat bantu aku mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk." Suruh Heechul dengan nada marah sambil mengankat satu lenganku untuk di taruh di pundaknya. ( taukan yang aku maksudnya )..

Setelah sampai di pinggir lapangan aku pun duduk. Masih dengan kepala yang pusing 7 keliling. Tentu saja aku duduk di tengah antara Taemin dan Heechul.

"Hyukie coba tebak ini berapa?" tanya temanku Heechul sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya.

"SATU." Jawab Taemin dengan nada semangat.

"ih, siapa yang ke kamu orang aku ke Hyukie. Kenapa palah kamu yang jawab?" ucap temanku Heechul sambil memukul kepala Taemin pelan.

" biarin dong dari pada ga di jawab sama Eunhyuk. Mending aku jawabkan?" jawabnya lagi sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"KALIAN KALAU MASIH INGIN BERTENGKAR JANGAN DISINI. KALIAN TAU AKU SANGAT PUSING DITAMBAH KALIAN PALAH BERTENGKAR AKU SEMAKIN PUSING. KALAU KALIAN MASIH INGIN BERTENGKAR LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MENJAUH DARIKU. MENGERTI?" aku yang dari diam terpaksa harus bicara di tambah aku harus marah – marah.

" maaf." Jawab mereka serempak.

" dalam sehari dua kali aku terkena bola yang pertama bola basket dan yang sekarang bola voly dan itu sangat pusing." Ucapku mengusap kepalaku yang benjol.

" apa? Dua kali. Pasti sangat pusing." Ucap Taemin.

" yaiyalah pusing liat benjol yang tadi aja belum kempes sekarang nambah kena bola lagi ya benjol lagi." Jawab temanku Heechul.

" ah, Hyukie sepertinya para bola itu sedang jatuh cinta padamu dech. Liat saja dalam sehari kamu sudah terkena bola dua kali." Tambah Heechul sambil menahan tawa.

" iya Hyukie sepertinya para bola itu menyukaimu hehehe. Atau, kamu kemana – mana bawa helem aja biar nanti para bola itu tidak mendarat di kepalamu lagi." Ucap Taemin mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang menurutku sangat konyol.

" benar juga apa yang diucapkan Taemin. Sepertinya kemana – mana kamu harus bawa helm supaya para bola itu tidak mendarat di kepalamu lagi." Sambung Heechul yang ku lihat masih menahan ketawa.

Inginku marah pada mereka berdua tapi tiba – tiba seorang wanita datang kepada kami bertiga.

" ini pake kompresnya supaya benjolannya bisa kempes." Ucap yeoja itu memberikan kompresnya yang tadi di bawanya.

" oh, iya makasih." Ucapku mengambil kompres yang dia berikan padaku.

" oh ya, Taemin, Heechul ayo kita latihan lagi." Ajak yeoja tadi ke kedua temanku.

"hah baiklah." Jawab mereka berdua.

" Hyukie aku pergi latihan lagi ya. Ayo Taemin kita latihan lagi." Sambil menarik tangan Taemin.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka yang sedang latihan bermain voly. Tiba – tiba aku kepikiran Donghae tadi 'jangan – jangan tadi dia melihatku lagi waktu aku ketimpuk bola. Aih, pasti sangat konyal mukaku tadi.' Batinku. Akhirnya latihan kami selesai eh ralat latihan mereka selesai aku kan dari awal tadi hanya melihat mereka latihan. Kami berpisah di gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja aku kan harus menunggu Kibum dia kan ingin menjemputku. Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang – datang ya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Di lain tempat tepatnya tempat latihan dance...

Kibum POV

" ayo Kibum semangat. Jangan lemes gitu kamu sudah mengulang tarianmu sebanyak 6 kali. Apa kamu tidak lelah harus mengulangi tarianmu itu?"

Hah, dimarahi lagi dari tadi hanya marah – marah mulu ga tau apa aku udah capek gini. Iya sih menang susah tarian yang sedang aku pelajari ini dan memang aku akuin aku sudah sangat lemas.

" iya pelatih. Maaf pelatih aku akan mengulangi tarianku." Aku pun mengulangi gerakkan tarianku.

Ditengah –tengah tarianku tiba –tiba aku teringat Eunhyuk sahabatku.' Aduh. Aku lupa sudah janji akan menjemputnya. Pasti dia sudah menungguku. Aku harus menjemputnya tapi, aku juga pasti tidak akan bisa menjemputnya tarianku masih sangat buruk dan aku harus mengulangi tarianku ini dan ini pasti akan lama.' Batinku.

" Kibum jangan melamun. Ulang tarianmu dari awal tadi." suruh pelatihku.

'WHAT..? ulang dari awal. Gila bisa – bisa badanku bisa lepas dari posisi semula coba saja dia bukan pelatihku pasti sudah aku gulung –gulung badannya aku buat seperti gulungan kertas lalu akan oh bukan maksudku bukan akan tapi pasti ku masukkan ke tempat sampah dengan gaya bermain basket yang melempar bolanya ke ring setelah itu ku ambil korek api dan segera ku bakar biar dia tidak menyuruh – nyuruhku lagi.' Batinku #beh, Kibum diem – diem sadis.

" palah ngelamun lagi. Ulang tarianmu sampe tiga kali baru kamu boleh pulang ngerti." Suruh pelatihku dengan nada yang sangat sadis.

" iya pelatih." Aku menuruti apa yang disuruh pelatihku.

'mian Hyukie aku tidak bisa menjemputmu semoga saja kamu ga menungguku.'ucapku dalam hati.

Kibum POV END

Kembali ke tempat Eunhyuk berada...

Eunhyuk POV

" aish, Kibum kamu dimana sih? Ga tau apa aku dah lumutan kaya gini gara- gara nungguin kamunya. Jadi ga sih jemput akunya." Gumamku.

Aku masih setia masih menunggu Kibum karena dia bilang akan menjemputku jadi aku akan menunggunya. Kalau sampai aku pulang sebelum dia menjemputku pasti dia akan marah dan, kalau sudah marah dia sangat menyeramkan jadi sudah ku putuskan untuk sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya dan aku masih memegang kain yang sudah di beri es tentunya supaya benjolan dikepalaku akibat bola voly tadi menjadi kempes. Aku memakai kompres tadi tepat benjolan kepalaku.

"lagi nunggu siapa?" tanya seorang namja tepat di belekangku.

"oh, kamu to Donghae. Aku kira siapa?" ucapku menengok ke belakang.

"iya ini aku. Kamu sedang menunggu siapa? Apa mau ku antar pulang?" tawarnya.

'apa? Dia mengajakku aku tidak mimpikan. Kalau ini mimpi saya mohon jangan bangun dulu. Please...' batinku.

"bagaimana mau tidak? sepertinya kamu masih pusing saat terkena bola voly tadi." Tanyanya lagi.

' kenapa dia menahan tawa saat bilang ' sepertinya kamu masih pusing saat terkena bola voly tadi'? ah, biar ku tebak pasti dia melihatku saat tadi aku terkena bola voly tadi ah, memalukan. Tapi benar juga kepalaku masih sangat pusing apa aku ikutDonghae saja ya? Biar saja lah dia marah suruh dia menyuruhku menunggunyasatu jam kan bukan waktu yang sebentar.' Batinku.

" bagaimana mau tidak?" tawarnya.

"ehm, baiklah aku mau." Setengah mati aku menahan rasa gugup ini.

"baiklah. Nih, pake helmnya." Memberikan helmnya padaku.

Aku pun mengambilnya dan segara naik ke motornya. Karena kepalaku masih sangat pusing jadi aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang Donghae.

'Ya Tuhan. Jantungku seakan – akan mau copot detak jantungku bunyinya kencang lagi. Jangan sampe dia mendengarnya dan terlebih jangan sampe jantungku ini copotbisa – bisa mati aku kalau jantungku copot.' Batinku lagi.

Aku menaruh kepalaku di punggung Donghae dan tidak lupa dengan tanganku yang masih setia di pinggang Donghae. Aku takut jatuh karena kepalaku yang masih pusing ini. Karena tidak ada yang bicara akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"ehm, Donghae. Ehm, apa kamu melihatku tadi saat bola voly itu jatuh mengenai kepalaku?" tanyaku dengan nada was – was.

"iya." Jawabnya singkat.

'dia melihatnya aish, aku sangat malu bagaimana ini muka ku pasti sangat merah.' Ucapku dalam hati tentunya.

Kami kembali diam setelah pembicaraan sangat singkat kami ini. Tanpa terasa motor yang kendarai telah sampai tujuanku maksudku rumahku.#pasti ada yang nanya kok Donghae tau rumah Eunhyuk. Tenang ceritanya disini Eunhyuk udah ngasih tau rumahnya berhubung author yang msh sangat pemula ini tidak tau daerah Korea ada yang mau bayarin saya keliling Korea?*abaikan*

"ehm, sekarang sudah sampai. Kok tidak mau turun atau kamu mau ikut ke rumahku?"

"oh ya tentu saja aku mau turun." Jawabku.

'aduh kenapa aku bisa lupa sama rumahku sendiri malu lagi nih aku. Lama – lama aku deket sama Donghae bisa – bisa aku jantungan karena terlalu kencang detak jantungku kalau tidak bisa – bisa aku mati karena malu akibat ulahku sendiri.' ucapku dalam hati. Aku turun dari motor miliknya.

"makasih sudah mengantarku." Aku membungkukkan badan ku padanya.

"iya sama – sama lagian rumah kita searah kok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah dia pergi aku segera masuk ke rumah. Dan mandi dan menganti bajuku tidak lupa aku meminum obat pusing supaya tidak terlalu pusing. Setelah itu aku hanya tidur – tiduran di kasurku.

"sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kibum. Berkat dia aku bisa pulang bersama pada Donghae. Tapi apa dia marah ya padaku karena ku tinggal ya. Ah, biarlah besok aku akan minta maaf padanya."

Malam hari aku tidak bisa tidur aku hanya guling sana, guling sini, tengkurep,terlentang, nungging (?) tengkurep lagi dan selanjutnya begitu. Aku masih ingat saat aku tadi di antar pulang Donghae. Tapi akhirnya aku pun tertidur karena obat pusing yang aku minum tdi.

Eunhyuk POV END.

Ditempat lainnya yang lebih tepatnya rumah Kibum...

Kibum POV

"akhirnya pulang ini hari yang sangat melelahkan. Aku harus mengulagi tarianku berulang kali. Apa Hyukie menugguku ya tadi sebaiknya aku menelponya."

Aku mengambil ponselku yang terletak di meja tidurku. Aku memencet nomer 1 di layar ponselku.

Tut...tut...tut...

"NOMOR YANG ANDA TUJU SEDANG TIDAK AKTIF ATAU BERADA DI LUAR JANGKAUAN..."

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

"sudah aku duga pasti dai marah baiklah besok akan mimta maaf padanya."

Setelah itu karena aku terlalu kelelahan akhirnya aku tertidur belum berganti baju, belum makan dan yang lainnya. Maklum tidak ada yang mengaturku di apartemenku ini karena menang aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini appa dan umma ku hanya peduli dengan bisnisnya jadi terpaksa aku harus tinggal sendiri.

Keesokkan harinya...

Aku sengaja berabgkat lebih pagi supaya aku bisa cepat minta maaf pada Hyukie karena saat dia marah dia berubah menjadi pendiamku. Lama aku duduk tiba – tiba aku mendengar teriakkan seorang yeoja memanggilku.

"KIBUM..." teriak yeoja itu.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah sampai di depan kelas aku mencari – cari sosok Kibum aku tenggokan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri akhirnya aku menemukan sosok Kibum yang ku cari segera aku masuk dan berteriak padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih tentunya berkat dia aku berhasil pulang bersama Donghae.

" KIBUM..." teriakku.

aku segera menghampiri Kibum dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"KIBUM AKU MAU CERITA." Ucap dengan semangat 45.

"tunggu biar aku dulu. Aku mau minta maaf gara – gara aku kamu jadi menungguku pasti sangat bosan saat menungguku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji." Ucapnya sambil mengankat jari kelilingnya.

Aku pun menjulurkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingnya.

"ok aku maafkan. Sebenarnya aku mau ngucapin makasih ke kamu." Ucapkulagi.

"kok palah makasih sih ga nyambung dech kamu." Jawabnya.

"yey, dengerin dulu penjelasanku." Belaku.

"jadi kamu ga marah ma aku?" tanyanya.

" ENGGAK KIBUMKU." Jawabku dengan nada menekan.

"trus kalau ga marah kenapa aku telepon kok ga diankat?" tanyanya lagi.

"oh itu mian, aku ketiduran gara – garaobat pusing." belaku

"baiklah apa yang ingin kamu jelaskan? Dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu itu monyetku."

"jadi gini aku kan menunggumu hingga SATU JAM kamu tau aku sangat lelah menunggumu belum lagi aku pusing karena kepalaku ketimpuk bola lagi.." jelasku.

"APA? KAMU KETIMPUK BOLA LAGI...?" tanyanya khawatir.

"iya aku ketimpuk bolalagi." Jawabku.

"mana?mana yang sakit sini aku obatin." Sambil memegang kepalaku.

"udah kok udah ga saja." Jawabku menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"syukurlah." Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"boleh aku lanjutkan penjelasanku eh, salah ceritaku?" tanyaku.

"iya boleh." Jawabnya singkat.

"langsung ke inti saja berkat kamu aku bisa pulang bareng sama Donghae. Karena aku kelamaan nunggu kamu jadi dia manawarkanku tumpangan ya sudah sku mau saja." Jelasku.

"gomawo Kibum." Aku memeluknya.

Eunhyuk POV END

"boleh aku lanjutkan penjelasanku eh, salah ceritaku?" tanyanya.

"iya boleh." Jawabku singkat.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia ceritakan padaku sepertinya sangat serius.

"langsung ke inti saja berkat kamu aku bisa pulang bareng sama Donghae. Karena aku kelamaan nunggu kamu jadi dia manawarkanku tumpangan ya sudah sku mau saja." Jelasnya.

JELEGER...

Ya ampun kenapa hatiku sangat hancur seakan akan ada layangan yang sedang terbang di siang hari yang berangin tiba – tiba ada petir tepat mengenai layang – layangku nah layang – layang itu adalah hatiku. Apa sedang aku rasakan ini.

"gomawo Kibum." Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

Ya Tuhan kenapa dia memelukku dan kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat Eunhyuk menceritakan ceritanya.

TBC

Ada apa dengan Kibum apa dia suka dengan Eunhyuk dan bagaimana kelanjutan Eunhyuk dan Donghae...?

Sejujurnya aku bingung harus sepanjang apa ceritanya apa ini sudah panjang?

Makasih yang udah Review...

OK, Review lagi ya yang udh review yang belum harus review.

Harap tinggalkan jejak berupa REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Sebelum kecerita saya mau minta maaf dulu bukan maksud saya tidak mau membalas review tapi memang waktu itu waktu sedang tidak mengizinkan. ( ketahuan mama ku bukan belajar kan masih UTS waktu itu palah lagi ngetik akunya ) sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bungkuk – bungkuk. Saya benar – benar minta maaf.

Jadi baru bisa balas review skg ( UTSnya baru selesai sabtu kemarin )

Balesan review :

**Vaa Vanelf** : apa skg sama yang sebelumnya sudah panjang? Apa ini juga masih berantakan? Makasih atas masukannya itu sangat berarti bagi saya.

**Max Hyera** : apa penulisannya skg udh bener...? apa masih ada yang salah..? kalau ada beritahu saya ya. Masukannya sangat berarti bagi saya...

**Shyelf** : kalau yang Hae jadi cwe ntar ya aku pikir dulu. Ehm, umur saya masih 14 tahun tapi udh di panggil eonni gpplah biar kelihatan dewasa. Taemin di chapter sebelumnya bukan oon v, polos. Maaf ya sudah membuat Taemin jadi begitu.

**Yehyuk Eunhae** : enggak kok Hyukienya ga hilang ingatan Cuma pusing 7 keliling hehehe. Yah, sepertinya Kibum sudah mulai suka ma Hyukienya. Sudah saya lanjutkan kan...

**Parkhyukkie :**ada v, nanti adegannya waktu Haehyuk sudah menjalin tali asmara( caelah bahasa ku ribet bgt ) sabar aja ya...

**Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae :**sudah ada lanjutannya

**AngelFishy :**kita liat nanti diakhir cerita ok apakah Haehyuk or Kihyuk harap sabar menunggu endingnya.

**Momimichi :**saya sudah update tapi maaf kalau ga kilat updatenya.

**All : **makasih udh review moga ga bosen review saya hehehe...

Balik untuk memulai cerita.

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Chapter 4

Kibum POV

Ya ampun kenapa hatiku sangat hancur seakan akan ada layangan yang sedang terbang di siang hari yang berangin tiba – tiba ada petir tepat mengenai layang – layangku nah layang – layang itu adalah hatiku. Apa sedang aku rasakan ini?

"gomawo Kibum." Ucapnya sambil memelukku.

Ya Tuhan kenapa dia memelukku dan kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat Eunhyuk menceritakan ceritanya.

"oh ya Bummie ( melepas pelukannya ), kamu tau ga apa keinginan terbesarku sekarang?" ucapnya dengan pandangan mata ke arah mataku.

"apa?" jawabku lemas.

Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau tentang perasaanku ini. Tiap kali Hyukie menyebutkan nama namja ikan itu ( tau kan siapa? ) hatiku terasa seperti ada sayatan – sayatan yang semakin lama semakin berubah semakin besar dan sangat perih.

" kenapa jawabnya lemas gitu sih? Ini kan masih pagi." Tanyanya lagi. Sehingga terpaksa aku mencari alasan.

" tentu saja aku sangat lemas. Kau memelukku terlalu kencang dan kau tau aku tidak bisa nafas." Ucapku merubah suara ku supaya tidak lemas.

" hehehe maaf.." jawabnya dengan senyum yang menurutku sangat manis.

" ne, aku maafkan. Tadi kamu tanya apa? Kamu nanya ke aku tentang apa keinginan terbesarmu sekarang ini bukan?" tanyaku.

" he'emtz.." jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

"ehm, biar ku tebak." Ucapku dengan gaya orang berfikir.

#Author : taukan yang aku maksud? Kalau ga tau yang kaya gini nih jari telunjuk kanan ke dahi ( jidat ) terus tangan kirinya menompang ke dagu.

# Readers : udh tau kali..

#Author :hehehe ( nyenger watados ) *abaikan*

Kibum POV END 

Eunhyuk POV

"ah, aku tau pasti kamu mau..." ucap Kibum dengan nada menggoda. " PERSEDIAAN PISANGMU SELAMA SEUMUR HIDUP MU TERSEDIA. IYA KAN?" ucap Kibum lagi tapi sekarang dengan semangat 45 dan sontak membuat seisi kelas menatap kami berdua bahkan ada yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Kibum.

" iihh, Kibum jangan kencang – kencang pelankan suaramu." Menepuk kepalanya dan dia hanya tertawa.

" hehehe maaf. Tapi benarkan? Jawab saja ga uash malu kalau sama aku tu. Aku kan SAHABATMU." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri.

"kecilkan suaramu Kibum. Kau membuatku malu tau. Liat gara – gara kamu berteriak seperti itu mereka semua melihat ke kita. Kamu enak tidak malu lah aku MALU SANGAT." Ucapku.

" yey, tapi benerkan. Udah jawab aja." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. ( lagi ).

" tentu saja SALAH. Emangnya aku monyet apa? Persediaan pisang harus ada."

" lho, kok salah? Apa kamu lupa kamu kan emang monyet bukannya kamu suka pisang?" tanyanya bingung karena jawabannya SALAH.

" iya aku akui aku memang suka pisang tapi bukan berarti aku monyet kan. Apa setiap orang yang suka pisang itu monyet?" tanyaku.

"iya iya trus apa dong yang benernya? Kan aku salah?"

" jawabannya adalah jeng jeng jeng." Ucapku menarik nafas. " ini tentang Donghae lagi." Ucapku lagi.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"iya iya trus apa dong yang benernya? Kan aku salah?" ucapku. Jujur aku sangat penasaran apa keinginannya sekarang ini. Tapi aku merasa keinginanya itu ada kaitannya dengan Donghae ya. Hah, perasaanku tidak enak.

" jawabannya adalah jeng jeng jeng." Ucapnya menarik nafas.

' perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja ini. Sepertinya sungguh tentang Donghae lagi. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajah Donghae itu sesempurna apa sih dia?' Ucapku dalam hati. ( disini Kibum belum ketemu Donghae sama sekali ).

" ini tentang Donghae lagi. " ucapnya.

' sudah ku duga pasti tentang Donghae lagi.' Batinku.

" Oh Donghae yang ikan itu bukan?" tebakku.

" ih, dia bukan kaya ikan tau tapi pangeran ikan ( ?). Nah, keinginanku ada sangkut pautnya dengan Donghae yaitu. Aku pengan banget bisa jadi miliknya ( tau kan maksudnya ) walapun hanya satu minggu juga ga pa – pa asalkan dia mencintaiku secara tulus. Itulah keinginanku memang sih terkesan konyol karena kan aku hanya yeoja biasa saja sedangkan dia namja yang sangat populer. Tapi bermimpi sedikit tidak pa pa kan. Selama mimpi itu gratis kenapa harus takut bermimpi. Iya ga?" jelasnya panjang lebar.

' kenapa keinginannya membuat ku semakin merasa sakit. Bukannya dia itu sahabatku harusnya aku bahagia selama dia juga bahagia. Tapi kenapa saat dia mengucapkan keinginanya hatiku tersa sangat sakit.' Batinku.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

" ih, dia bukan kaya ikan tau tapi pangeran ikan ( ?). Nah, keinginanku ada sangkut pautnya dengan Donghae yaitu. Aku pengan banget bisa jadi miliknya ( tau kan maksudnya ) walapun hanya satu minggu juga ga pa – pa asalkan dia mencintaiku secara tulus. Itulah keinginanku memang sih terkesan konyol karena kan aku hanya yeoja biasa saja sedangkan dia namja yang sangat populer. Tapi bermimpi sedikit tidak pa pa kan. Selama mimpi itu gratis kenapa harus takut bermimpi. Iya ga?" jelasku panjang lebar.

' kenapa Kibum palah diam? Trus kenapa raut wajahnya jadi sedih? Ada apa dengan Kibum?' tanyaku dalam hati.

" Kibum kenapa..." pertanyaanku terpus oleh suara seseorang.

" duduk ditempat masing – masing sekarang kita ulangan dadakan." Ucap guru kami yang tiba – tiba masuk.

" Yah..." jawab kami serempak.

Tet...tet...tet...tet... ( anggap bel pulang sekolah. Kok sekolahnya cepet banget ceritanya lama ya ).

" ayo Kibum kita pulang." Ucapku sambil menarik tangannya. Dia hanya menurut.

Kami berdua berjalan melewati lorong – lorong sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Tiba – tiba aku melihat sepasang muda – mudi ( beh lebe sangat ) maksudku sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang bergandengan tangan tidak lupa dengan senyum yang ada dimereka berdua. Kami berjalan semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua. '

sepertinya aku tau namja yang sedang bersama yeoja itu separtinya itu Donghae.' Tebakku dalam hati.

Namja yang sudah berhasil merebut hatiku tapi sepertinya akan berubah manjadi namja yang berhasil meremukan hatiku. Aku dan Kibum berjalan semakin dekat dan berbenar tebakanku namja dan yeoja itu Donghae tapi siapa yang yeoja di sebelahnya? Tangan Yeoja itu memegang lengan Donghae erat.

' Yeoja itu juga sangat imut dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai. Sepertinya aku juga mengenal yeoja itu. Oh ya aku ingat dia kan Lee Sungmin yeoja yang sangat populer sesekolah ini. Tapi sedang apa mereka berdua di sini belum lagi mereka hanya berdua dengan bergandengan tangan. Apa mereka pacaran?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Aku dan Eunhyuk berjalan melewati lorong – lorong sekolah yang mulai sepi. Aku sesekali melirik ke arah Eunyuk tiba – tiba raut wajahnya berubah sedih saat aku dan Eunhyuk mulai mendekat ke arah sepasang namja dan yeoja. Kami semakin dekat ke arah sepasamg namja dan yeoja itu ku dengar namja tersebut memanggil Eunhyuk.

" hai Hyukie. Kita ketemu lagi. Gimana kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya namja itu pada sahabatku.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

"hai Hyukie. Kita ketemu lagi. Gimana kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya namja itu.

"oh, hai Donghae. Iya kita ketemu lagi. Kepalaku udah ga sakit kok." Ucapku berusaha untuk tersenyum.'kepalaku memang tidak sakit tapi sekarang hatiku yang sakit.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"oh, hai Donghae. Iya kita ketemu lagi. Kepalaku udah ga sakit kok." Ucapnya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

'oh, jadi ini yang namanya Donghae. Kalau di lihat memang tampan sih tapi, siapa yang yeoja yang di sebelahnya?' batinku. Aku melirik ke arah Eunhyuk dia masih sempat tersenyum walau aku tau itu hanya senyum palsunya untuk menyembuyikan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Oh ya Hyukie perkenalkan ini Sungmin yeojachinguku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan yeoja di sebelahnya. Aku melirik lagi ke arah Hyukie dan benar dugaanku dia terlihat sangat sedih walaupun dia berusaha tersenyum tapi tetap saja terlihat olehku.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku berusaha terus tersenyum walaupun hatiku sangat hancur padahal baru tadipagi aku mengucapkan apa keinginanku tapi sekarang sepertinya keinginanku tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Oh ya Hyukie perkenalkan ini Sungmin yeojachinguku kami baru saja jadian." Ucapnya.

"hai, namaku Lee Sungmin. Tapi kalian bisa panggil aku Minnie kok biar terlihat lebih dekat." Ucap yeoja imut yang ada di sebelah Donghae sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis ke arah ku.

"namaku Lee Hyukjae tapi biasa di panggil Eunhyuk." Ucapku menjabat tangannya aku pun ikut tersenyum walau senyum itu aku paksakan. "oh ya kenalkan ini temanku Kim Kibum." Ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah Kibum.

"hai namaku Kim Kibum tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kibum." Ucap namja di sebelahku.

"aku Donghae." Ucap namja yang benama Donghae itu.

"aku Lee Sungmin." Ucap yeoja yang di sebelah Donghae.

"Hyukie ayo kita pulang bukannya kamu ada acara dengan keluargamu?"

"ha, acara keluarga?" ucapku bingung. Bagaimana tidak aku kan memang tidak ada janji atau acara keluarga sekarang ini.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"Hyukie ayo kita pulang bukannya kamu ada acara dengan keluargamu?" ucapku pada Hyukie supaya bisa mengeluarkan dia dari situasi ini.

"ha, acara keluarga?" ucapnya bingung.

' Hyukie babo. Aku mencari alasan itu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari situasi ini.' Batinku.

"iya acara keluarga." Ucapku sambil mengedap – ngedipkan mataku untuk memberinya kode.

"kenapa matamu kedap – kedip gitu. Apa kamu kelilipan?" tanya Hyukie dengan polosnya.

' sekarang aku tau kalau kamu benar – benar babo. Apa dia tidak tau cara membaca ekspresi muka. Baiklah aku menyerah sepertinya aku harus menariknya.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"ah, sepertinya kamu benar – benar lupa. Ya sudah ayo kita pulang. Kami permisi dulu bye." Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Hyukie untuk menjauh dari pasangan kekasih itu.

" bye juga. Kibum, jaga Hyukie baik – baik." teriak Donghae. Aku hanya mengangkat ibu jariku ke udara.

setelah kami berdua cukup jauh dari pasangan kekasih tadi aku merasakan tangan Hyukie bergetar setelah itu seperti ada suara isakan tangis. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan benar dia menangis.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku merasa hatiku sangat sesak serasa tidak pernah bernafas setelah aku merasa sudah cukup jauh dari Donghae. Aku tidak kuat menahan tangis dan akhirnya tangisku pun pecah.

" Hyukie kamu menangis?" nada suara Kibum terlihat khawatir.

"Kibum hiks...hiks...hiks...hati ku sakit...sangat sakit Kibum hiks... hiks.. hiks..."akhirnya aku menagis juga. Kibum langsung memelukku entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"sudah tidak papa kok aku ada di sini aku akan menjagamu." Aku memeluknya erat memberikannya rasa nyaman sebenarnya aku juga merasa sedih saat melihat sahabatku atau orang yang aku cintai ini begitu lemah.

"hiks...hiks...hiks...Huwe..." tangisnya pecah. Aku merasa sekarang bajuku menjadi basah dengan air matanya dan juga ingusnya.

"sudah jangan menagis lagi aku akan selalu melindungimu aku janji." Ucapku menenagkannya lagi.

"gomawo Kibum sudah mau menjagaku. Main, aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu." Ucapnya melepas pelukan kami berdua.

"itulah gunanya sahabat saling melindungi satu sama lain tanpa minta balasan." Aku mengusap air matanya dengan menggunakan ibu jariku.

"srooottt ( dia menyedot ingusnya ) makasih Kibum. Kamu memang SAHABATku yang sangat baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengganguk. " ayo kita pulang hari sudah mulai sore." Dia hanya menggangukkan kepalanya. Aku menariknya menaiki motorku. Di sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam setelah sampai di depan rumah dia segera turun dan mengembalikan helmnya padaku.

"kalau ada apa – apa cepat hubungi aku. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ucapku tegas.

"ne Kibum kenapa kamu jadi seperti umma ku sih." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"nah, gitu dong senyum kan kelihatan manis. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ingat jaga dirimu baik – baik."

"iya Kibum umma sudah sana pulang." Ucapnya

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah Kibum pergi aku segera masuk ke rumah. Dan dirumah sepertinya aku mendengar keributan.

"KALAU KAMU MEMANG MENYAYANGIKU KENAPA KAMU HARUS SELINGKUH DENGAN YEOJA MURAHAN ITU?" teriak ummaku ke appa ku.

Sungguh baru kali ini aku melihat ummaku sangat marah. Pikiranku langsung memikirkan adikku satu – satuny siapa lagi kalau bukan Jino adik kesayanganku yang baru berumur 5 tahun dia masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat pertengkaran ini. Aku berlari memasuki kamar adiku. Aku melihatnya masih bermain dengan mainan mobil – mobilanyaaku tersenyum untung adiku tidak mendengar ini semua.

BLAK...

Pintu kamar adiku terbuka aku melihat umma ku dengan mata yang memerah sepertinya umma ku habis menagis.

"Jino jalan – jalan yuk sama umma kita pergi dulu ( sambil mengendong adikku ).Hyukie jaga diri baik – baik. Umma akan pergi dulu pasti umma akan kembali." Ucap ummaku.

Umma ku keluar dari kamar Jino sambil menggendong Jino tidak lupa umma ku membawa koper yang sangat besar. Aku melihat appaku hanya duduk di ruang kursi tengah sambil menundukan mukanya.

" umma aku ikut umma." Rengekku.

" kamu harus sekolah sayang kamu sama appa kamu saja ingat masa depanmu." Umma ku meneteskan air mata.

"umma kenapa menagis bukannya kita mau jalan – jalan nanti kita akan senang – senang kan umma? Kenapa Hyukie noona tidak boleh ikut?" ucap adikku debngan polos.

"Hyukie noona harus sekolah sayang nanti Hyukie noona pasti akan menjemput kita sayang. ( umma menoleh ke arahku ) jaga baik – baik keadaanmu chagi suatu saat nanti umma akan menjemputmu setelah hati umma tenang. Selamat tinggal sayang umma sayang kamu." Umma mengecup dahiku.

Setelah umma pergi air mataku tidak terbendung lagi aku menghampiri appa ku yang masih tertunduk.

" INI SEMUA GARA – GARA BENCI APPA." Aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan appaku.

Aku berlali ke kamarku dan menengelamkan kepalaku ke bantal.

" semua NAMJA sama saja aku benci kalian semua." Air mataku sekin deras mengalir.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Chapter 5

Eunhyuk POV

Aku kembali ke kamarku. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku ke bantalku ini. Hati yang ku rasakan sekarang ini sangat hancur bagaikan kertas yang di potong–potong sangat kecil hingga tidak berbentuk lagi. Hari ini hari terburukku bagaimana tidak yang pertama orang yang ku sayangi bukan, bukan aku sayangi lagi lebih tepatnya aku cintai ini saat aku telah memilihnya ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang kedua adalah hal yang paling aku takuti di dunia ini yaitu kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Yah, walaupun orang tuaku belum benar-benar bercerai tapi tetap saja aku merasakan ketakutan aku takut hal yang paling aku takuti terwujud.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tanpa terasa air mata yang susah payah aku tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"hiks...hiks...u...umma...kenapa umma hiks...pergi?" Ucapku dalam tangisku.

Keesokkan harinya

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandiku setelah selesai membasahi badanku aku menggunakan seragam seperti biasa. Sebenarnya aku malas berangkat ke sekolah tapi aku lebih malas melihat muka appaku. Setelah memakai seragamku aku merapihkan bajuku di depan cermin.

"wahai, cermin siapakah wanita paling cantik di dunia ini?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"tentu saja anda tuan putri Lee Hyukjae." Ucap cermin itu.

"hahaha... memang akulah yang paling cantik." Ucapku narsis #PPPLLLAAAKKK Author ngaco sangat mian, yang di atas hanya bercanda ini nih yang sungguhan **back to story...**

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandiku setelah selesai membasahi badanku aku menggunakan seragam seperti biasa. Sebenarnya aku malas berangkat ke sekolah tapi aku lebih malas melihat muka appaku. Setelah memakai seragamku aku merapihkan bajuku di depan cermin. Ku lihat mataku sangat sembab.

"sudahku duga mataku akan seperti ini."gumamku.

Aku menguncir 2 rambutku setelah itu aku mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kamarku. Aku melihat melihat sekeliling rumahku ternyata appa sudah tidak ada di rumah.

"rupanya appa sudah berangkat kerja. Saat umma pergi appa masih sempat-sempatnya bekerja bukannya mencari umma dan memintanya kembali ke rumah. Huft... semua namja sama saja."omelku.

Di sekolah...

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di lorong-lorong sekolah. Kakiku sangat lemas aku memasuki kelasku ternyata Kibum sudah datang. Setelah menaruh tas aku pergi ke taman belakang sekolah aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri karena masalah keluarga ini. Setelah sampai di taman belakang aku hanya memandangi taman yang tidak terurus itu. Aku mendengar suara kaki menghampiriku.

"kamu kenapa? Kenapa langsung ke taman belakang ini? Kamu habis menagis ya? Apa sedang ada masalah?" tanya namja itu beruntun.

"enggak kok. Aku ga ada masalah." Ucapku tanpa melihat namja itu aku masih fokus melihat taman yang sudah tidak terurus ini.

"kenapa mata kamu sipit begitu? Pasti kamu sedang nangiskan? Sudah jawab saja." Tanyanya lagi.

"apa kamu lupa mataku memang sipit Kibum. Tidak usah khawatir aku hanya kurang tidur." Ucapku bohong tentunya.

'mianhae Kibum aku membohogimu untuk sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa cerita denganmu karena ini masalah keluargaku jadi biarkan aku mengurusnya sendiri. Mianhae Kibum.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Aku mengikuti Eunhyuk rupanya dia ketaman belakang. Tumben sekali dia mau ke taman belakang ini. Aku menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk sendiri sambil memandangi taman yang sudah tidak terurus itu. Aku hanya melihatnya dari samping aku merasa keadaannya sangat buruk matanya sangat sembab dan dia terlihat sangat lemas. Apa dia habis menagis?

"kamu kenapa? Kenapa langsung ke taman belakang ini? Kamu habis menagis ya? Apa sedang ada masalah?" tanyaku beruntun.

"enggak kok. Aku ga ada masalah." Ucapknya tanpa melihatku sedikit pun dia masih fokus melihat taman yang sudah tidak terurus ini.

"kenapa mata kamu sipit begitu? Pasti kamu sedang nangiskan? Sudah jawab saja." Tanyaku lagi.

"apa kamu lupa mataku memang sipit Kibum. Tidak usah khawatir aku hanya kurang tidur." Ucapnya.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi kami kembali diam dan sepertinya Eunhyuk melamun.

'kenapa dia melamun? Apa ini karena Donghae apa ini gara-gara dia? Baiklah kalau kamu begini karena Donghae aku akan menyatukan kalian berdua bagaimanapun caranya.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"kenapa melamun? Apa ini karena Dong..."

Tet..tet.. ( bel masuk berbunyi )

"sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Ucapnya sambil berdiri meninggalkanku.

"padahal aku belum sempat bicara tapi sudah di potong oleh bel dasar bel sialan." Ucapku.

Selama pelajaran aku melihat Hyukie dia hanya duduk diam dan melihat ke luar jendela tatapanya kosong sepeti ada yang sedang dia pikirkan tapi apa?

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'umma, umma sedang apa? Apa umma tinggal di tempat yang nyaman? Bagaimana dengan Jino? Dia belum taukan umma kalau umma sedang bertengkar dengan appa? Umma jangan sampai Jino tau aku takut Jino menjadi trauma biar aku saja yang tau kalau umma dan appa bertengkar. Umma, Jino aku rindu kalian aku sangat rindu kalian.' Batinku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Sudah 3 bulan Hyukie berubah menjadi jauh pendiam dan lebih banyak melamun dan tidak jarang aku melihatnya menangis. Kalau di ingat-ingat sifat dia berubah bertepatan dengan Donghae memperkenalkan yeojachingunya Sungmin. Terakhir aku melihat senyum Hyukie yang tulus sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu atau bisa di bilang saat aku memenangkan kompetisi dence.

Sekarang kami berdua sedang berada di dalam kelas. Kelas kami sekarang ini sangat sepi bagaimana tidak karena semua murid sudah pulang. Tadi aku sudah mengajak Hyukie pulang tapi dia bilang malas pulang jadi aku juga berada disini bersama Hyukie. Aku menengok ke arah Hyukie yang sedang melihat jendela diluar pandangannya kosong dan dia 'menangis lagi.'

"Hyukie kamu kenapa? Kamu menangis lagi?" tanyaku.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'Umma, umma dimana? Kenapa umma belum pulang juga. Aku kangen umma dan Jino. Aku mohon umma pulang sekarang. Appa sudah mulai berubah kok dia juga sekarang mulai pengertian denganku umma.' Ucapku dalam lamunanku. Tanpa terasa air mataku terjatuh lagi.

"Hyukie kamu kenapa? Kamu menangis lagi?" tanya sahabatku Kibum.

Aku cepat-cepat mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jari tanganku.

"eng...enggak kok aku ga nangis. Aku cuma kelilipan doang. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucapku sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"kenapa membohogiku lagi Hyukie? Aku tau kau menangis apa secinta itukah kau dengan Donghae? Kenapa hingga sekarang kamu masih memikirkan Donghae?" tanyaku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seorang namja menghampiriku.

"hay Kibum. Hyukie mana biasanya kamu selalu dengannya?" Tanya namja itu.

"aku memang bersamanya. Hanya saja dia sedang ke kamar mandi." Jawabku pada namja ikan itu.

"oh." Jawabnya singkat.

"kenapa kau kemari? Tumben sekali." Tanyaku sinis.

"memangnya aku tidak boleh kesini ini kan tempat umum. Aku hanya ingin memberi tau kamu dan Hyukie. Kamu taukan tim basket kita berhasil masuk babak final?" tanyanya.

"ne, tentu saja aku tau." Jawabku masih dengan nada yang sinis.

"nah, Minggu depan itu pertandingan finalnya jadi aku ingin kamu dan Hyukie menjadi sporterku. Semakin banyak yang datang pasti semakin seru." Jelasnya.

"aku tidak janji." Jawabku.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa beritau Hyukie ya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke pintu luar.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah sampai di kamar mandi aku kembali menangis.

"kenapa aku menjadi sangat lemah sekarang ini? Kenapa aku menjadi mudah menangis?" ucapku dengan nada pelan.

Aku membasuh mukaku dengan air supaya tidak terlalu terlihat kalau aku habis menangis (lagi). Setelah itu aku kembali ke kelasku aku sudah cukup lelah menangis menagis sepertinya sekarang aku harus pulang.

Langkah kakiku semakin dekat dengan kelasku. Dan aku mendengar suara seorang namja yang menurutku suara namja itu sangat familiar.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa beritau Hyukie ya." Ucap namja itu dari dalam kelas.

Aku memang belum masuk ke kelas tapi sura namja itu sangat keras tentu saja aku mendengarnya karena aku telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

'sepertinya aku tau suara ini. Ini suara Donghae kenapa menyebut-nyebut namaku?' batinku. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan namja itu tepat di pintu.

"oh hay Hyukie." Ucapnya sambil memandang wajahku.

"kau menangis?"tanyanya.

"oh, nggak kok aku ga menangis tadi cuma kelilipan." Ucapku tentu saja bohong.

"oh, ku kira kamu habis menagis. Oh ya sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket dan itu babak final dan yang lebih hebat lagi sekolah kita berhasil masuk babak final hebatkan. Aku mau kamu dan Kibum datang ke pertandingan final nanti. Kamu mau?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

'kenapa harus tersenyum sih Donghae kamu tau senyummu bisa membuatku terluka.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"kamu mau datang nggak? Ayolah datang ya semakin banyak semakin seru." Ucapnya semangat.

"ne, baiklah aku datang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum tentu saja dengan senyum aku yang paksakan.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye Hyukie aku tunggu kamu di pertandingan basket nanti." Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan masih di paksakan.

Aku menghampiri Kibum yang sedang duduk.

"ayo kita pulang."

"baiklah." Ucapnya.

"tadi kau bicara apa dengan Donghae?" tanyanya.

"dia hanya menyuruhku datang di pertandingan basket nanti." Jawabku jujur.

"terus kamu jawab apa?" tanyanya.

"aku bilang 'ne, baiklah aku datang'." Jawabku.

"oh, begitu." Jawabya singkat.

Seminggu kemudian...

Aku sedang duduk di ruang TV aku biarkan TV yang sedang menyala itu. Pikiranku masih memikirkan umma ku sudah 3 bulan satu minggu ini umma ku belum pulang. Appa ku juga entah kemana sekarang ini. Tapi aku senang sekarang appaku menjadi lebih perhatian padaku sejak umma ku pergi dari rumah.

Ting...tong...

Bel rumahku berbunyi membuyarkan semua pikiran yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"iya, tunggu sebentar." Aku berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku buka pintu rumahku.

"hay Hyukie." Sapa namja itu.

"ternyata kau to Kibum. Ada apa kemari?" Tanyaku.

"kamu lupa Hyukie. Sekarangkan ada pertandingan basket." Ajak Kibum.

"ah, aku tidak mau datang aku ingin di rumah." Tolakku.

'semoga saja umma ku pulang hari ini. Entah mengapa hari ini aku merasa akan terjadi hal baik.' Batinku.

"lho, kamu kan sudah janji pada Donghae untuk datang tapi kenapa kamu bohong. " ucapnya sambil melengang masuk ke rumahku.

"ne, aku tau aku sudah janji (menutup pintu yang tadi dibuka) tapi aku sekarang berharap umma ku akan pulang." Ucapku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku.

'aish, Hyukie babo kenapa palah berkata seperti itu pada Kibum aku takut nanti dia tau tentang masalah keluarga ku. Hyukie babo.' Aku mengatai diriku sendiri.

"ummamu akan pulang? Bukannnya kata kamu umma kamu sedang pergi kerumah nenekmu karena nenekmu sakit? Kenapa harus khwatir?" tanyanya.

Itulah alasanku kenapa sampai sekarang Kibum tidak tau tentang masalah keluargaku. Aku bilang padanya umma ku pergi ke rumah nenek karena nenekku sakit. Tentu saja aku berbohong tidak mungkin aku menjawab jujur saat Kibum bertanya tentang ummaku.

"tapi akukan merindukan ummaku." Jawabku asal.

"yayaya aku tau. Sekarang ayo berangkat." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan denganku dia langsung menarik tanganku ke motornya dan membawaku ke tempat pertandingan basket.

Ditempat pertandingan basket...

Suara para pendukung masing-masing tim terdengar sangat kencang. Aku dan Kibum sudah berada di tempat pertandingan basket ini cukup lama kami duduk menunggu pertandingan ini.

"Hyukie kamu disini dulu ya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Ucapnya aku hanya mengangukan kepalaku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Aku memutari tempat ini berkali-kali mencari kamar mandi tapi tidak ketemu juga. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan seseorang dari balik tembok tempat aku berdiri. Ternyata yang sedang bicara itu Donghae,Sungmin dan wasit pertandingan.

"apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ucapku pelan. Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan cermat.

Kibum POV END

Donghae POV

Aku harus melakukan ini supaya sekolahku menang. Aku tau cara menyuap (nyogok pake uang) wasit itu tidak sportif tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah musuh kami yang sekarang ini sangat berat.

"aku akan memberikanmu uang asal kau membuat tim kami menang. Anda butuh berapa pun akan aku kirimkan uangnya." Ucapku sambil memegang tangan yeojachinguku.

"saya percaya dengan anda. Tenang saja aku akan membuat tim anda menang. Asal anda sungguh-sungguh mengirimi saya uang yang saya mau." Ucap wasit itu.

"ne saya janji akan memberikan anda uang." Kami pun berjabat tangan. Setelah itu wasit itu pergi.

"apa tidak akan ketahuan?" tanya yeojachinguku.

"tenang saja tidak akan ada yang tau." Jawabku.

"kata siapa tidak ada yang tau." Jawab seorang namja.

"Kibum. Ja..jadi kamu tau? Sejak kapan kamu ada di situ?" tanyaku.

"sejak pertama kamu bicara dengan wasit itu." Jawabnya.

"jadi kamu tau semua?" tanyaku lagi.

"tentu saja kau tau." Ucapnya sinis.

"aku mohon jangan beri tau siapa-siapa." Pintaku.

"mudah saja asal kamu mau menjadi NAMJACHINGUNYA Hyukie cukup selam 1 bulan saja kalau kau mau aku tidak akan memberitaukan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kamu mau?" tawarnya.

'tawaran macam apa itu membuatku sangat bingung bagaimana dengan Sungmin aku sangat mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak mau nama sekolah ini tercoreng gara-gara ulah ku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinku.

TBC

Wah, ffku makin gaje...

Makasih yang udh ngereview saya **Vaa Vanelf, Max Hyera, Shyelf, Yehyuk Eunhae, Parkhyukkie, Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae, AngelFishy, Momimichi,** **HoneyString **

Max Hyera : tenang ajja ntar di satuin kok Haehyuknya sabar ya..:-)

Vaa Vanelf : nggak papa kok selama itu baik buat aku ngerepotin jg ga papa.

Shyelf : sepertinya aku terlahir untuk menjadi eonnie qm ( beh,lebe )...

Yehyuk Eunhae : sabar sabar jgn emosi ntar kita timpuk Hae bareng-bareng. #plak ngajarin yang ga bener

Angelfishy : makasih dah mau nunggu saya update. kalau pairnya Kihyuk atau Haehyuk kita liat nanti ajja ya hehehe..

HoneyString : makasih masukannya :-)

Momimichi : makasih masukannya. saya sudah update..


	6. Chapter 6

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Chapter 6

Kibum POV

Aku kembali ke tempat duduk sporter.

"ah, lega juga." Ucapku sambil duduk.

"kamu lama sekali apa antri dikamar mandinya?" tanya Hyukie.

"hehehe mian aku tadi nyasar. Ok kita nonton basket aja sekarang." Jawabku dia hanya mengangguk.

Pertandingan basket ini sepertinya akan di menangkan sekolah kami tentu saja bisa di lihat sekarang skornya sudah 40 untuk sekolah kami dan 8 untuk tim lawan. Aku sesekali melihat ke arah Hyukie dia sepertinya tidak fokus melihat pertandingan basket ini.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'umma, umma kapan pulang aku kangen umma. Tapi kenapa aku merasa umma akan pulang sekarang ya? Moga saja umma benar pulang sekarang.' Doaku dalam hati.

Pikiranku memang tidak fokus dengan pertandingan basket ini pikiranku masih memikirkan ummaku dan adik kesayanganku Jino.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Pertandingan basket sepertinya akan dimenangkan sekolah kami skornya pun sangat berbeda jauh.

PPPPRRRRRIIIIITTTTT... (bunyi peluit)

Bunyi peluit panjang berbunyi artinya pertandingan selesai.

'Donghae kau menang artinya kamu harus memenuhi janjimu Donghae. Hyukie aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan ceria lagi seperti dulu.' Ucapku dalam hati.

_**Flashback on **_

"mudah saja asal kamu mau menjadi NAMJACHINGUNYA Hyukie cukup selam 1 bulan saja kalau kau mau aku tidak akan memberitaukan siapa-siapa. Bagaimana kamu mau?" tanyaku.

Aku melihat tampaknya dia sedang berpikir. 'Hyukie sebentar lagi kamu akan mendapatkan seseorang yang kamu sukai. Mian Hyukie aku membuatmu sebagi bahan taruhanku dan juga Donghae ini juga untukmu aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi. Eunhyuk yang selalu tersenyum, ceria dan tidak pernah menagis. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit saat menawarkan tawaran ini pada Donghae. Tapi aku lebih sakit saat melihatmu terus menangis aku tidak mau matamu yang selalu tersenyum menjadi sembab karena banyak menangis.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"bagaimana kamu mau tidak? Kalau kamu tidak mau aku bisa memberitahuan semua ini pada semua orang." Hertakku.

Aku mana mungkin memberitahukan masalah ini kesemua orang kalau aku memberitahuan ini kesemua orang secara otomatis nama sekolahku akan tercoreng aku tidak sebodoh itu Donghae mana mungkin aku memberitahukan semua orang. Aku melihat tangannya memegang erat tangan yeojachingunya.

"hah baiklah aku mau." Jawabnya.

'akhirnya kamu mau juga aku pikir kamu akan menolak tawaranku. Hyukie aku akan mendapatkan senyummu lagi.' Batinku.

"tapi Hae_" ucap yeojachingunya.

"tenang Minnie hanya sebulan tidak lebih kok. Kamu tunggu aku ya selama sebulan saja aku akan kembali padamu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita juga untuk sekolah kita. Mengerti?" tanyanya. Dia hanya mengangguk.

'mian aku membuat kalian berpisah sementara.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"baiklah Hae aku akan menunggumu selama sebulan." Ucap yeojachingunya.

"masih ada satu lagi. Selama sebulan kalian jangan saling berhubungan maksud aku disini kalian pura-pura sudah putus. Aku tidak mau Hyukie sampai tau kalau dia menjadi taruhannya. Kalian mengerti?" ucapku pada pasangan kekasih ini eh salah sepertinya akan menjadi mantan kekasih.

"baiklah akan aku lakukan itu semua. Aku akan mengatakan aku menyukainya kalau tim basket kita menang saat pembagian piala kejuaraan. Aku janji." Ucapnya menyakinkan.

"baiklah aku tunggu janjimu nanti." Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_**Flashback end**_

Setelah pembagian piala aku melihat Donghae naik ke pangung dan mengambil mikropon (mian lw salah nulis).

"ini lah saatnya." Ucapku sangat pelah hingga tidak ada yang mendengar.

Kibum POV END

Donghae POV

Tim kami menang sepertinya aku harus melakukan ini. Sesekali aku melihat mantan yeojachinguku yang sampai sekarang sangat aku cintai. Dia hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya dia mengucapkan kata 'semangat' sambil mengepalkan tangannya aku pun ikut tersenyum. Setelah penyerahan piala aku naik ke atas pangung dan mengambil mix.

"cek..cek.." ucapku mengecek mixnya.

"ehm, mohon perhatian semua." Ucapku lagi. Semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung diam seketika. Aku melirik ke arah Minne dia hanya tersenyum padaku senyum yang sangat manis aku kembali ikut tersenyum. Aku melanjutkan bicaraku setelah semua orang diam aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah memberi semangat tim basket kami. Dan yang sangat pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ke Lee Hyukjae." Aku menunjuk yeoja yang sepertinya sedang tidak fokus.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'kenapa ga selesai-selesai sih nih acara. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.' Pintaku dalam hati.

"aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah memberi semangat tim basket kami. Dan yang sangat pertama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih ke Lee Hyukjae." Ucap seorang namja.

'Eh, tunggu kenapa ada nama aku nya dan sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini bukannya ini suara Donghae.' Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Dia tersenyum padaku. Kenapa harus tersenyum lagi ini membuatku bingung.

"LEE HYUKJAE CEPAT KAU KESINI." Teriaknya.

"sana turun." Ucap sahabatku Kibum sambil menyikut lenganku. Aku pun turun menghampiri Donghae.

Setelah sampai di atas panggung tiba-tiba Donghae duduk seperti orang ingin melamar. Ini membuatku sangat sangat dan sangat bingung.

"LEE HYUKJAE. SARANGHAE." Teriaknya membuat semua orang yang berada di gedung ini mendengar pernyataan cinta Donghae ini. Di tanganya terdapat kalung berbandul D.

"TERIMA...TERIMA...TERIMA.." teriak semua orang yang ada di gedung ini.

"tadi bagaimana dengan Sungmin bukannya kalian masih pacaran?" tanyaku ditengah teriakan orang-orang yang ada di gedung ini.

"ani, aku sudah putus dengannya." Ucapnya masih dengan posisi seperti orang melamar seorang gadis.

"kapan?" tanyaku lagi.

"apa perlu aku sebutkan kapan? Yang pentingkan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Sungmin." Jawabnya. Aku hanya mengganguk.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

'aish, kenapa aku merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi. Harusnya kamu senang Kibum melihat sahabatmu juga bahagia.' Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"NADO SARANGHAE DONGHAE." Ucap yeoja itu aka sahabatku.

'aigo, hatiku semakin sakit saja. Jujur aku tidak sanggup melihat ini tapi ini demi kau Hyuikie.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melihat Donghae mengalungkan sebuah kalung pada sahabatku Hyukie. Setelah kejadian ini aku mangantarkan Hyukie pulang. Kenapa bukan Donghae yang mengantar karena dia bilang akan ada perayaan untuk tim basket.

"ehm, yang sudah punya pacar seneng nih." Godaku.

"ah, Kibum kau ini." Ucapnya dia masih memegang kalung pemberian Donghae itu.

"makasih Kibum sudah mengantarku."

"iya sama-sama Hyukie. Sana cepat masuk udaranya sangat dingin." Ucapku sambilku pergi meninggalkan Hyukie.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV 

Aku memasuki rumahku masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku dan memegang kalung pemberian Donghae. Aku memasuki ruang tengah keluargaku tapi kenapa rame ya. Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil sedang bermain dengan appa.

"JINO..." teriakku sambil berlari ke arah anak kecil yang berada di gendongan appa. Aku cium adikku ini. "mana umma?" tanyaku pada adikku.

"ada apa chagi?" ucap ummaku keluar dari dapur sambil membawa susu milik Jino.

"UUUUMMMMAAAAA." Teriakku menurunkan adikku dari gendonganku dan berlari ke ummaku.

"kapan umma pulang? Kenapa nggak bilang dulu?" tanyaku dipelukan ummaku.

"baru tadi sayang appa yang membujuk umma supaya pulang."

"appa? Jadi appa yang membujuk umma? Kok bisa?" tanyaku bingung dan melongarkan pelukanku dari ummaku.

"ne, chagi selama ini appa tidak ada di rumah bukan pergi kerja melainkan mencari ummamu. Appa mencari kepelosok kota ini akhirnya ketemu dan appa harus membujuk ummamu." Ucap appaku mendekatiku.

"appa mian aku telah salah sangka pada appa aku kira appa pergi kerja bukan mencari umma." Ucapku memeluk appaku.

"kok, Jino ga di peluk kenapa yang dipeluk cuma appa dan umma aja? Jino kok enggak?" tanya adikku yang imut ini sambil memegang botol dotnya.

"iya-iya sini aku peluk." Aku pun memeluk adikku.

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Aku berjalan ke arah kelasku dengan sangat senang pertama appa dan umma kembali bersatu dan yang kedua aku berhasil mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai. Baiklah aku akan memberitau Kibum kalau selama ini sifat aku berubah gara-gara orang tuaku bertengakar pasti dia bingung waktu sifatku beubah. Sudah ku duga Kibum sudah datang.

"KIBUM." Teriakku dari luar kelas dan berlari kearahnya.

"ih, berisik tau." Ucapnya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"KIBUM." Teriak yeoja dari luar.

"ih, berisik tau." Jawabku.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum-senyum sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"aku ingin memberikan kabar baik untukmu." Ucapnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"tentang apa? Tentang kamu dan Donghae?" tebakku.

"tentu saja bukan ini tentang ummaku."

"lho, bukannya umma kamu di rumah nenekmu ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"hehehe mian Kibum aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya selama ini sifatku berubah menjadi pendiam dan suka menangis karena umma dan appa ku bertengkar dan umma ku pargi dari rumah maka dari itu sifat ku berubah." Jelasnya.

'WHAT? Jadi selama ini dia berubah gara-gara ini.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"lho, bukan karena Donghae memperkenalkanmu pada yeojachingunya?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja bukan kalau masalah Donghae sih memang pertamanya aku sakit hati. Tapi itu bisa teratasi lagiankan namja bukan dia saja." Ucapnya.

'aigo, Hyukie mian aku salah sangka aku kira kamu berubah gara-gara Donghae. Mian juga aku telah membuatmu menjadi bahan taruhan.' Ucapku dalam hati bersalah.

TBC

**AngelFishy: **saya juga denganmu hehehe. Saya sudah update ntar ada kok Kihyuknya.

**Max Hyera : **Haehyuk sudah saya satukan kan?

**Vaa Vanelf : **saya juga tidak setuju tapi kalau ga nerima taruhannya ntar di sebarin semua rahasianya ma Bummie,

**Parkhyukkie :** tenang-tenang nanti saya satukan. Tapi ga tau kapan hehehe

**S'read'r : **nanti Minnienya sama saya #di gaplok Kyu yang entah datang dari mana.

**cho yoonbum**** : **ini udah apa Haehyuknya.

**Shyelf : **aku ga dendam kok ma Hae Cuma pengen bikin Hae jahat aja disini hehehe

All : makasih dah review..

Ahh, asa makin gaje aja nih ff...

Moga pada suka ya...


	7. Chapter 7

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Choi Minho (namja)

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Chapter 7

Eunhyuk POV

Tet...tet...tet... (anggap bel pulang sekolah)

Aku berjalan ke kelas Donghae. Kalian pasti tau alasannya biasanya kan pasangan kekasih yang baru jadian pasti akan pulang bersama. Kibum sempat mewarkanku untuk pulang bersamanya tapi aku lebih memilih Donghae.

Aku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri (ceritanya udah di kelas Donghae) aku melihatnya sedang bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang seru itu terlihat dari raut wajah Donghae yang dari tadi tersenyum dan kadang tertawa. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang duduk dengan temannya.

"Donghae ayo pulang." Ucapku menarik tangan Donghae.

"apa-apaan sih kamu!" Ucapnya melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

"ayo kita pulang." Ucapku lagi.

'kenapa raut wajah Donghae seserius? Dan sepertinya dia kesal padaku.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"pulang aja sendiri. Punya kakikan? Trus juga punya uangkan?" tanyanya aku hanya mengganguk.

"nah, ya sudah pulang sendiri saja. Kenapa harus mengajakku?" tanyanya tanpa melihat wajahku sedikit pun.

"ya sudah kalau gitu aku pulang duluan. Jangan pulang terlalu sore dan jangan lupa makan." Ucapku khawatir.

"jangan urusi hidupku urusi hidupmu sendiri." ucapnya masih dengan tidak melihat mukaku dan nada bicaranya yang sinis. Aku hanya tersenyum getir dan berjalan keluar.

Eunhyuk POV END

Normal POV

"apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya sahabat Donghae yang jangkung itu.

"berlebihan apanya?" tanya Donghae santai.

"sifatmulah. Kamu yang menyatakan cinta padanya masa kamu memperlakukan dia seperti itu. Apa kamu tidak liat ekspresi muka Hyukie tadi di sepertinya sedih dengan ucapanmu." Jelas Minho.

"untuk apa aku melihatnya sangat membuang waktu. Aku tidak suka hidupku di atur." Ucap namja ikan itu.

"bukannya Sungmin lebih suka mengaturmu dia selalu menyuruhmu tidak dekat dengan yeoja lain bahkan dia juga melarangmu menelpon yeoja lain selain dia. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menyuruhmu supaya tidak pulang terlalu sore dan juga tidak lupa makan itu tandanya dia peduli denganmu." Ucap Minho panjang lebar.

"hah, aku bosan membahas ini. Jangan bahas ini lagi kalau kamu membahas ini lagi aku dengan senang hati akan memukulmu pake bola basket ini." Ucap Donghae dengan gaya hampir melempar bola basketnya.

"hah, baiklah aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi." Ucap namja bernama Minho itu pasrah.

'sifatku berubah seperti ini juga karenamu Eunhyuk. Gara-gara kamu aku dan Minnie putus dan kamu tau apa yang lebih membuatku kesal aku sangat MENCINTAI Sungmin setelah aku berhasil mendapatkanya aku harus putus dengannya dan harus menjadi namjachingumu jujur aku sangat kesal akan hal itu.' Ucap namja ikan itu dalam hati

Normal POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Sudah seminggu hubunganku dengan Donghae (busyet, cepet banget ceritanya dah seminggu ya) tapi kenapa sifatnya berubah ya menjadi lebih cuek dan jutek padaku bahkan saat bicara denganku dia tidak pernah sama sesekali melihatku. Bahkan selama seminggu ini aku tidak pernah kencan dengannya jangankan kencan pulang bersama pun tidak pernah bahkan bicara dengannya melelui telepon pun harus aku terus yang menelponya itu pun dia selalu beralasan sibuk sehingga aku aku harus memutus teleponku. Aku menutupi sifat Donghae yang sekarang ini pada Kibum. Aku tidak mau dia sedih gara-gara memikiran hubunganku pada Donghae cukup aku saja yang tau sifat Donghae berubah.

Sekarang aku sedang pulang sekolah yah, seperti biasa aku pulang sendiri naik bus tadi Kibum sempat menawarkanku supaya pulang bersamanya tapi aku menolak dengan alasan akan pulang dengan Donghae. Itu aku lakukan supaya Kibum tidak mengatahui perubahan sifat Donghae. Aku turun dari bus dan berjalan ke arah rumahku tapi betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Kibum sedang menungguku di depan rumah. Aku melihat raut muka Kibum sepertinya dia bingung kenapa aku pulang sendiri. Aku berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"kamu ngapain di sini?" tanyaku setelah sampai di depan rumahku.

"aku mau memberikan buku ini (memberikan buku) tadi buku kamu terbawa olehku karena besok ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan makanya aku kembalikan." Jawabnya.

"oh." Jawabku singkat sambil mengambil bukuku.

"kamu pulang sendiri? Mana Donghae bukannya kamu bilang akan pulang bersamanya?" tanyanya.

"ah, dia bilang dia sedang sibuk." Ucapku bohong.

"jangan bohong kamu pikir aku tidak tau." Jawabnya menatap mataku tajam.

"aaaku ggga bohong kok." Jawabku gagap. 'kenapa Kibum selalu tau sih kalau aku berbohong?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"sudah seminggu ini aku melihatmu pulang sendiri naik bus. Aku biar pun kamu bilang akan pulang dengan Donghae tapi aku selalu mengikutimu maka dari itu aku tau kamu bohong. Jawab aku kenapa tidak pulang dengan Donghae?" tanyanya setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"baiklah, memang aku tidak pernah pulang bersama Donghae dia sibuk." Ucapku menutupi sifat Donghae yang sudah berubah.

"hah, baiklah aku mengerti." Jawabnya. "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaga dirimu kalau kenapa-kenapa telepon aku. Mengerti?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"baiklah." Jawabku.

Kibum pergi menaiki motornya. Aku memasuki kamarkuku rebahkan badanku di kasurku ku tutup wajahku dengan bantalku.

"kenapa kamu berubah sekarang ini? Aku menginginkanmu yang dulu Donghae saat aku dan kamu belum menjadi seorang kekasih saat kita berteman dulu. Dulu saat kita berteman kamu selalu tersenyum padaku. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanyaku masih dengan menutup wajahku dengan bantal dan tanpa tersara butir-butir air mataku turun.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Aku memasuki kamarku. Ku rebahkan badanku di kasurku yang empuk ini.

"kenapa bohong lagi padaku Hyukie? Kamu tau kalau kamu berbohong padaku sama saja kamu menyakitiku Hyukie." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku.

"kamu pikir aku tidak tau kalau sifat Donghae berubah padamu. Aku tau itu Hyukie aku sangat tau karena kemana pun kamu pergi aku selalu mengikutimu dari belakang hanya kamu saja yang tidak tau." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri. "baiklah besok aku akan bicara pada Donghae kenapa dia sifatnya berubah." Ucapku lagi.

_Keesokkan harinya di sekolah lebih tepatnya saat pulang sekolah..._

"Hyukie kamu tunggu dulu ya aku mau kekamar mandi. Jangan kemana-kemana mengerti?" alansanku supaya bisa bertemu dengan Donghae.

"iya umma. Jangan lama-lama ya." Jawabnya.

Aku pergi mencari Donghae kesana kemari akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dia sedang bermain dengan teman-teman basketnya. aku menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu ikut aku." Ucapku menarik tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari teman-temannya.

"KALIAN TUNGGU SINI DULU YA JANGAN KEMANA-KEMANA." Teriaknya.

Kami berdua sudah berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"apa yang kamu lakukan pada Hyukie?" tanyaku.

"lakukan apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Jawabnya dengan tampang kelewat santai.

"jangan pura-pura kenapa sifatmu berubah menjadi jutek dan cuek dengan Hyukie apa salahnya?" tanyaku lagi

"lho bukannya itu tidak ada di perjanjian kita." Ucapnya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"iya bukankah sekarang kita sedang taruhan aku menjadi NAMJACHINGU Hyukie dan kamu harus diam tidak memberitaukan tentang sogok-menyogok itu. Sebagai syaratnya aku harus meninggalkan Sungmin dan juga tidak boleh menghubunginya dan bersamanya TAPI, disitu kamu tidak menyuruhku untuk BERSIFAT BAIK DENGANNYA DAN JUGA TIDAK HARUS MEMANJAKANNYA DAN DI PERJANJIAN ITU KAMU TIDAK MENYURUHKU BERSIFAT SEOLAH-OLAH AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH NAMJACHINGUNYA. Jadi mau sifatku berubah atau tidak itu tidak ada di perjanjian kita. Mengerti?" jelasnya panjang lebar dan meninggalkanku.

'benar juga katanya itu tidak ada di perjanjian jadi mau aku memarahinya itu tidak berpengaruh padanya karena tidak ada di perjanjian.' Batinku.

Aku berjalan ke kelasku dan juga Eunhyuk aku melihatnya sedang duduk sambil melihat ke arah jendela luar.

"ayo kita pulang." Ucapku.

Aku dan Hyukie pun pulang bersama. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Hyukie.

"ini helmnya. Makasih ya sudah mengantarku." Ucapnya menyerakan helmnya padaku.

"iya sama-sam Hyukie. Ya sudah sekarang kamu masuk dulu gih." Ucapku.

"baiklah aku pulang dulu ya. Bye Kibum." Ucapnya melambaikan tanganya padaku dan memasuki rumahnya.

'Hyukie mian aku tidak bisa merubah sifat Donghae. Kenapa aku merasa kalau sifatku ini akan membuatmu terluka? Mianhae Hykie aku lakukan ini sebenarnya karena aku MENCINTAIMU. Tapi aku juga minta maaf kalau akhirnya aku akan membuatmu terluka karena taruhan bodohku dengan Donghae ini.' Ucapk sedih dan tentunya dalam hati.

TBC

**Vaa : **jangan dukung Kihyuk tetap dukung Haehyuk ya...:-)

**Parkhyukkie : **Kenapa pada pindah haluan ya jadi Kihyuk? Gimana ini udah panjang? Maklum aku ga suka yang panjang-panjang(?) jadi kadang pendek. Kalau ampe chapter 20 ntar pada bosen lagi ma cerita ini.

**AngelFishy : **wah padahal aku suka sekali menyiksa Hyukie. Makasih sudah setia menungguku.

**Max Hyera : **kalau HaeHyuk jadian tamat dech nih ff...

**Shyelf : **ok nanti kita siksa bareng-bareng ok Hyukienya. hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Chapter 8

Eunhyuk POV

Ini sudah hampir sebulan lebih tepatnya 29 hari. Besok adalah sebulan aku berpacaran dengan Donghae tapi sifatnya masih tidak berubah masih seperti 29 hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit secara dia kekasihku tapi sifatnya seolah seperti musuhku. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa tidak aku putuskan saja Donghae itu? Itu karena aku terlanjur MENCINTAINYA yah, memang aku SANGAT MENCINTAINYA aku tidak sanggup kehilangannya. Itulah alasanku mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan dan lebih terkesan egois tapi mau bagaimana lagi hatiku telah memilih Donghae. Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku (ceritanya lagi sekolah) aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dan tidak berangkat bersama Kibum karena memang sekarang sedang ada tugas yang banyak dan aku baru mengerjakan setengahnya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Hari ini aku tidak berangkat bersama Eunhyuk tadi aku sempat ke rumahnya tapi ummanya bilang kalau dia sudah berangkat duluan jadi aku cepat-cepat berangkat ke sekolah aku terlalu khawatir dengannya aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Aku memasuki kelasku dan ternyata benar Hyukie sudah berada di kelas dan dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang sibuk menggerjakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tau.

"sedang apa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di bangku sebelah Hyukie.

"menggerjakan tugas." Jawabnya yang masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"tugas apa?" tanyaku lagi sambil melihat apa yang di kerjakan Hyukie.

"Biologi." Jawabnya singkat. "kamu sudah belum?" tanyanya masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya itu.

"tentu saja sudah memangnya aku kamu." Jawabku masih melihat tugas yang dikerjakan Hyukie.

"bagus, nyontek dong." Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sangat mengemaskan menurutku.

"hah baiklah." Aku mengambil buku yang ada di tasku."ini." Ucapku lagi memberikan bukunya pada Hyukie.

"makasih." Ucapnya merebut buku yang ada di tanganku.

Kami diam dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing Hyukie sibuk dengan mengerjakan tugasnya dan aku sibuk memandagi Hyukie yang menurutku dia sangat manis.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya sepertinya dia merasa kalau aku sedari tadi melihatnya.

"siapa yang melihatmu? Kamu aja yang GR orang aku lagi ngelihat buku yang sedang kamu kerjakan." Ucapku dengan alasan yang menurutku bagus.

"hahaha kirain lagi ngeliatin aku. Aku tau aku manis jadi aku kira kamu ngeliatin aku. Hahaha aku ke-Pdan bgt ya aku." Ucapnya masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

'ne, memang aku akui kamu manis ah, salah sangat manis bagiku kau segalanya untukku.' Ucapku dalam hati. Kami kembali diam hingga aku putuskan untuk bicara duluan dengannya.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanyaku yang bisa langsung membutnya melihat ke arahku.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku teringat kembali dengan Donghae memang iya hubunganku dan Donghae sudah 29 hari besok adalah sebulan setelah kami berpacaran.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Donghae?" tanya sahabatku Kibum pertanyaan itu tepat bisa mengalihkan tugasku ini untuk melihatnya.

"baik-baik saja." Ucapku bohong.

"hah, bohong lagi." Ucapnya.

"jangan membahas ini lagi. Kalau sampai kamu membahas ini lagi sama saja kamu membuatku marah. Arra?" ucapku.

"iya iya aku mengerti mian." Ucapnya sambil merapihkan tasnya. Aku hanya mengganguk.

"sudah berapa lama kamu menjadi kekasihnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"kenapa membahas ini lagi? Kan aku sudah bilang tidak akan membahas ini lagi." Ucapku kembali sibuk dengan tugas ini.

"aku janji hanya satu kali ini lagi aku bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Donghae setelah itu aku tidak akan bertanya aku janji." Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janji ya?" tanyaku ikut menjulurkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingkingnya aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku kami pun melepas jari kelingking kami masing-masing.

"baiklah aku beritau ya. Aku sudah berubungan dengan Donghae sekitar 29 hari. Kamu tau kan Kibum berarti besok adalah sebulan hubunganku dan Donghae." Ucapku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"baiklah aku beritau ya. Aku sudah berubungan dengan Donghae sekitar 29 hari. Kamu tau kan Kibum berarti besok adalah sebulan hubunganku dan Donghae." Ucapnya kembali denagn tugas yang di kerjakannya.

'29 hari? Dan besok berarti tepat sebulan hubunganya dengan Donghae. Berarti besok pulalah Donghae harus memutuskan Hyukie aigo aku tidak tega melihatnya.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"oh." Jawabku singkat menjawab pertanyaan Hyukie.

Sekarang aku sedang istirahat aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahku ini aku memang sedang tidak bersama Hyukie karena dia sedang berada di kelas biasa dia sedang piket karena tadi pagi dia tidak piket palah mengerjakan PR jadinya sekarang harusnya dia istirahat harus piket. Langkah kakiku berhenti saat melihat Donghae sedang duduk di dekat lapangan basket dia sedang melihat teman-temannya bermain basket. Aku menarik tangannya menjauh dari lapangan yang rame itu ketempat yang berada di sudut sekolah yang cukup sepi.

"ada apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jawabku melepas tanganya.

"bicara apa? Kalau mau bicara kenapa harus disini kenapa nggak di sana saja?" tanyanya panjang lebar. "ah, aku tau pasti tentang Hyukie lagi." Tebaknya.

"memang iya. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH padamu karena kamu telah mau menjadi NAMJACHINGUnya. Yah, walaupun selama ini sifatmu berubah padanya menjadi lebih CUEK dan JUTEK padanya yang menurutku bukan seperti NAMJACHINGUnya melainkan MUSUHnya dan itu sangat melukai hati Hyukie." Sindirku. Aku liat raut wajahnya tidak berubah masih sama seperti yang tadi tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Kibum POV END

Donghae POV

'apa sifatku sebegitu parahnya hingga membuat Hyukie sakit hati?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"baiklah karena aku mengajakmu ke tempat ini hanya untuk membicarakan ini dan sepertinya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai aku harus kembali ke kelasku." Dia pun langsung pergi.

Aku kembali ke lapangan basket di sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu memikirkan apa yang di maksud Kibum tadi **melukai hati Hyukie **dan apa aku separah itu hingga menyakiti hati Hyukie. Di perjalanan tadi aku hanya memikirkan tentang masalah itu dan tidak ku sangka aku sudah sampai di lapangan basket.

"lho, kemana yang lain? Kok udah pada ga ada kemana mereka?" tanyaku ke sahabatku Minho.

"tentu saja kembali ke kelas bentar lagikan masuk. Kamu sih kelamaan perginya ya sudah mereka juga kembali ke kelas. Ayo buruan kita masuk bentar lagi pelajaran Fisika lho kamu taukan kalau gurunya sangat mengerikan." Ucapnya sambil berdiri (tadinya Minho lagi duduk ya).

"baiklah." Aku pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan dengannya menuju ke kelas."Minho, apa aku terlalu jahat ya dengan Hyukie?" tanyaku saat kita sedang berjalan.

"menurutku sih iya. Kaliankan pacaran terus kamu lagi yang nembak diaeh, kamu juga yang cuek dengannya. Kalau aku jadi Hyukie sih dah aku putusin aja kamunya dan kalau aku jadi kamu bakalan aku jaga dech tu Hyukie karena menurutku Hyukie itu sangat manis." Ucapnya sambil memasuki kelas kami berdua.

'baiklah sekarang aku akui kalau aku keterlaluan. Dan sepertinya aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebagai salam perpisahan.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Tet...tet...tet... (bel pulang sekolah aigo pulangnya cepet bgt ya)

"ayo pulang." Ajak temanku aka sahabatku Minho.

"kamu saja yang duluan aku mau ke kelas Hyukie dulu." Ucapku pergi meniggalkan Minho yang masih dengan tampang bingungnya.

Aku sudah sampai di kelas Hyukie aku tenggokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri aku melihat Hyukie sedang tertawa-tertawa dengan Kibum sepertinya dia sangat senang apa bila sedang dengan Kibum.

"ehm, apa bisa kamu tolong panggilkan Hyukie?" tanyaku ke yeoja yang kebetulan sedang melihat di depanku.

"oh Hyukie. Ok sebentar ya." Ucapnya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan... "HYUKIE ADA YANG MENCARIMU DIA NAMJACHINGUMU." Teriaknya membuat telingaku sepertinya akan pecah. "udahkan." Ucapnya singkat.

"oh, ne makasih." Ucapku dan dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'Aku tidak percaya apa benar yang tadi di ucapkan temanku kalau Donghae kesini?' pikirku.

"sudah sana liat dulu siapa tau itu Donghae." Ucap sahabatku yang mampu membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dan aku sangat terkejut ternyata itu benar Donghae aku pun menghampirinya.

"kenapa kamu ke kelasku?" tanyaku padanya.

"lho emang ga boleh. Aku kan namjachingumu harusnya kamu seneng dong aku kesini." Jawabnya.

'apa dia bilang? Namjachingu ah, sepertinya aku salah dengar mana mungkin.' Batinku.

"lho, kok malah melamun sih?" tanyanya.

"ah iya, apa? Oh ya? Ga tau tuh." Jawabku asal.

"hah? Kok ga nyambung sih." Ucapnya bingung.

"hehehe mian aku tadi lagi ga konsenterasi eh salah konsentrasi." Jawabku.

"aigo Hyukie kamu lucu sekali." Ucapnya membrantakkan rambutku.

"memang dia lucu selain dia lucu dia juga baik." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba dari belakangku. "ayo kita pulang Hyukie." Ucapnya lagi menarik tanganku.

"biar aku saja yang mengantarnya." Ucap Donghae melepas pegangan tangan Kibum. "kamu mau pulang dengan ku kan Hyukie?" tanyanya.

Aku melihat ke arah Kibum dan Kibum hanya mengangguk sepertinya dia tau apa yang aku mau. 'Gomawo Kibum.' Ucapku dalam hati semoga Kibum mendengar. Aku tersenyum pada Kibum dia pun hanya tersenyum.

"baiklah Hyukie ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya menarik tanganku.

"bye Kibum." Ucapku ke sahabatku dan melambaikan tangan.

Di tengah perjalanan...

"kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya padaku.

"hah?" tanyaku bingung.

"besokkan kita bebas sekolahnya juga jadi kita sekarang jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Kamu mau tidak?" tanyanya

'apa jalan-jalan apa ini yang di sebut kencan? Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba berubah?" tanyaku dalam hati. "babaiklah aaaaku mamamau." Jawabku gugup.

"ok kita sudah sampai di rumahmu sekarang kamu ganti baju dulu aku tunggu di sini." Ucapnya melepaskan helmnya di kepalaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk. Aku segera memasuki rumahku dan menuju kamar ku aku lihat rumah ku sedang kosong pasti umma, appa, dan Jino sedang jalan-jalan selalu saja aku di tinggal.

"aku pake baju mana ya? Ehm pake baju biru atau pink ah, aku lebih suka biru." Aku memakai baju warna biru ku. "celananya celana pendek atau panjang ya?" tanyaku sambil mengambil celana jeans ku. "Ah, sepertinya panjang lebih bagus." Jawabku sendiri.

Setelah memakai baju lengan pendek warna biru tua dan celana jeans panjang aku mengkincir miring rambutku aku memang tidak begitu suka dengan dunia pakaian-pakaian seperti ini menurutku selama baju itu enak dipakai aku akan memakainya. Aku menghampiri Donghae yang masih duduk dimotornya.

"mian lama ya." Ucapku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Aku melihatnya berlari ke arahku. "mian lama ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang menurutku sangat manis.

'apa manis aigo Donghae apa yang terjadi padamu? Tapi memang benar sih apa kata Minho kalau Eunhyuk itu sangat manis.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"nggak kok ga lama." Ucapku ikut tersenyum.

"sekarang kita mau kemana dulu?" tanyanya

"ehm, jadi terserah aku nih?" tanya ku balik.

"iya terserah kamu aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun kamu pergi tuan putri." Jawabnya sambil memakaikan helmnya ke kepalaku.

"ehm, aku mau ke... oh ya, pertama aku mau ke bioskop karena ada film horor yang bagus dan yang kedua aku mau makan ice cream sepuasnya kalau yang ke tiga itu sih terserah kamu." Ucapku.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tapi aku harus ganti baju dulu ok."

"ok." Jawabku.

Aku pun menaiki motornya dan kami berhenti di mall untuk mengantar Donghae membeli baju hanya baju saja. Kami berdua pun sudah tidak memakai baju seragam.

"baiklah sekarang kita ke bioskop dulu." Ucapnya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"i..i...iya." ucapku gugup setengah mati dan aku hanya melihat Donghae tersenyum.

TBC

Wah, sepertinya aku ending di tempat yang salah ya. Siapa yang menuggu Haehyuk moment akan aku usahakan chapter selanjutnya adalah Haehyuk moment ok...

Balasan Review

Vaa Vanelf : gimana Haenya udh baikkan..?

Parkhyukkie : sekarang updatenya lama ga..? kalau yang menantang nanti ya aku usahain.

Hyukkie : ne, salam kenal juga.

shinhae27 : tenag saja nanti ada hari pembalasan. Kalau endingnya ma siapa liat nanti aja ya.

AngelFishy: Hae juga nanti akan saya siksa hahaha *evillaugh* makasih sudah setia menunggu.

Max Hyera : apa sudah panjang? Kalau Kyu nanti ga akan nonggol Kyunya aku simpen dulu nanti nonggolnya di ff yang lain.

momimichi : Hyukie bakalan aku siksa v, sebentar lagi sepertinya akan selesai penderitaan Hyukienya.

All: makasih dah review.

Oh ya maaf ya kalau ada penulisan yang salah aku ngebut banget ngetiknya lagi mepet waktu.


	9. Chapter 9

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung.

Yuhu... ~~~ (teriak-teriak gaje segaje-gajenya) apa ada yang kangen...?

Pembaca : NGGAK...

Me : ok ga papa tapi saya rindu kalian. ^_^

Saya kembali dengan membawa lanjutan ff yang sama. Saya updatenya ga lamakan...? #PLAK ga sadar diri...

Donghae POV

"nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai di bioskop. Kamu mau nonton apa?" tanyaku pada yeoja yang sangat manis di sebelahku ini dan aku masih memegang tangannya.

"ehm,... aku mau nonton film horor kayaknya seru tuh. Kamu mau ga?" tanya yeojachinguku ini.

"apa pun yang kamu tonton aku juga akan tonton chagi." Ucapku mencubit pelan ujung hidung yeojachinguku dia hanya tersenyum manis.

_**Di dalam bioskop...**_

Film yang aku tonton _sepertinya _seram iya _sepertinya _karena memang dari awal film ini mulai aku tidak tertarik dengan filmnya melainkan aku lebih tertarik dengan wajah yeojachinguku yang manis ini. Wajahnya sangat manis saat sedang serius menonton. Tanpa terasa film yang kami tonton selesai kami pun keluar dari bioskop.

"ah, filmnya seru apalagi waktu setannya keluar dari kulkas (?) mukanya di zoom gitu mana jelek lagi tuh setan. Iya ga Hae?" ucapnya sambil memasukkan popcron ke mulutnya.

"hah? Iya dia makan popcron." Ucapku bingung karena memang dari tadi aku hanya fokus memandang wajahnya.

"hah, setannya makan popcron? Akukan lagi makan popcron berarti aku dong setannya?" tanyanya bingung raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu saat bingung.

"ah, bukan itu maksudku sudah tidak usah di bahas. Sekarang mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil meraih tangan yeojachinguku.

"aku mau ke kedai ice cream." Ucapnya senang seperti anak kecil.

"ok kemanapun kamu pergi tuan putri aku akan mengantarkanmu." Ucapku menarik tangannya menuju kedai ice crem.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

_**Di tempat kedai ice cream... **_

Aku dan Donghae duduk di bangku yang sampingnya ada jendela saat melihat ke jendela itu langsung menghadap ke jalan. Aku dan Donghae duduk berhadap-hadapan. Aku bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya kenapa dia lebih melihatku menjadi yeojachingunya biasanya dia sangat cuek dan jutek tapi sekearang dia terus tersenyum ke arahku dan tangannya juga menggandeng tanganku terus kemana pun aku dan dia pergi.

"mau pesan apa tuan?" ucap pelayan centil ini. Kenapa aku bilang centil kerena saat bicara dengan menawarkan menu apa yang kami beli matanya kedap-kedip menyebalkan.

"kamu mau pesan apa chagi?" tanya Donghae padaku.

"ehm, aku pesan ice cream pisang, ice cream strowberi, dan ice cream durian (yang ini kesukaan author)." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan daftar menu ke pelayan centil ini.

"hah kamu pesan 3 ice cream apa habis?" tanyanya bingung.

"kenapa? Ga boleh ya ya udah aku batalin aja." Ucapku pelan.

"iya, iya ga papa kok mau pesan tiga juga bahkan kalau kamu mau mesen nih tempat aku beliin dech." Ucapnya yang sepertinya merayuku aku pun tersenyum. "kalau aku pesan ice cream coklat ya." Ucapnya menyerahkan daftar menunya.

"baik tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap pelayan itu.

Aku dan Donghae kembali diam aku hanya memandang ke luar jendela melihat kendaraan yang hanya mondar-mandir itu.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Kami menunggu pesanan ice cream kami dan tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi aku sibuk memandangi wajah manisnya dan Hyukie sibuk melihat keluar jendela mungkin sedang menghitung mobil yang lewat (?).

"ini tuan ice creamnya." Ucap pelayan yang menaruh ice cream yang tadi kami pesan.

"yey, ice creamnya dateng." Teriak Hyukie seperti anak kecil dan langsung mengambil ice creamnnya.

"makasih." Ucapku pada pelayan ice ceam itu.

"sama-sama tuan." Ucap pelayan itu dan pergi.

Aku dan Hyukie kembali diam. Hyukie makan ice creamnya dan melihat ke luar jendela sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya makan ice cream. Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan satu ice creamnya (cepat bgt) makannya seperti anak kecil ice creamnya belepotan kemana-mana sesekali aku tersenyum sendiri melihat cara makanya yang seperti anak kecil.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'Kenapa aku merasa Donghae melihatku terus ah, mungkin aku hanya merasa terlalu percaya diri Donghaekan sedang melihat ice cream yang aku makan.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"kamu mau?" tanyaku sambil menawarkan ice creamku. "kalau mau ambil aja aku masih ada satu kok." Ucapku lagi.

"nggak nih, masih ada." Ucapnya memperlihatkan ice creamnya yang masih ada.

"oh." Jawabku singkat dan melihat lagi ke arah keluar jendela.

Ice creamku yang satu sudah mau abis dan tinggal satu ini yang aku makan tapi kenapa aku merasa Donghae melihatku terus ya. Ah, hanya perasaanku saja.

Eunhyuk POV END

Normal POV

Hyukie kembali melihat ke arah jalan dan Donghae masih setia memandangi Hyukie. Cara makan Hyuike memang sangat buruk buktinya banyak sekali ice cream yang belepotan di mulutnya. Donghae berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hyukie dan...

Chu... Donghae mencium dan menjilat ice cream yang ada di mulut Eunhyuk.

"manis juga." Ucap Donghae memegang mulutnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk terlihat shock dan hanya mematung wajahnya marah seperti tomat busuk #plak salah seperti tomat segar.

"k...k...kamu nyi...nyi...um aku." Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara gagap.

"iya memang kenap? Aku kan namjachingumu." Jawabnya santai.

"ke..ke..kenapa ga bilang kalau ada ice cream di mulutku kan aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." ucap Hyukie yang masih gugup.

"aku ga mau. Aku masih ingin ice cream dan aku ingin ice creamnya dari mulut kamu." Ucap Donghae santai.

Normal POV END

Eunhyuk POV

'dia menciumku tapi kenapa dia menjawabya santai gitu? Apa dia tidak sadar bisa-bisa mati aku karena kaget di cium tiba-tiba.' ucapku dalam hati.

"oh." Jawabku singkat dan kembali melihat ke jendela luar.

"sekarang kamu mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya.

"itu terserah kamu. Aku kan sudah ke bioskop dan juga ke kedai ice cream sekarang giliranmu." Jawabku sesekali memakan ice cream yang masih ada.

"baiklah karena hari sudah mulai gelap bagaimana kalau ke taman?" tanyanya.

"aku bilang kan terserah kamu." Jawabku lagi.

Sekarang kami berdua disini di taman. Aku dan Donghae duduk di kursi yang biasa di tempati oleh orang yang sedang pacaran. Angin malam hari ini sangat dingin dan akhirnya...

"hachi...hachi.." bersinku aku sambil mengelap hidungku.

"kenapa kedinginan?" tanyanya padaku aku hanya mengangguk karena memang udara malam ini sangat dingin. "kenapa nggak pake lengan panjang?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku ga tau kalau jalan-jalan kita sampai malam." Ucapku mengesekan telapak tanganku supaya ada kehangatan.

"untung aku selalu membawa jaket." Ucapnya sambil memakaikan jaketnya padaku.

"Gomawo." Ucapku mengeratkan jaketnya dia hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"gimana udah hangat belum?" tanyanya.

"udah." Jawabku.

Kami kembali diam Donghae melihat pemandangan di sekitar taman dan tidak melihatku.

'kenapa mataku terasa berat sepertinya aku mengantuk.' Batinku.

Aku menaruh (?) kepalaku di pundak Donghae dan mataku pun terpejam (intinya mah udah tidur).

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

'ternyata pemandangan malam di taman tidak terlalu buruk. Kenapa aku merasa pundakku jadi berat ? ah, mungkin Hyukie terlalu lelah.' Batinku masih melihat pemandangan taman di malam hari.

"ehm, Hyukie maaf sebenarnya aku mau memberi tahumu sesuatu tapi kamu janji ya jangan marah." Ucapku masih memandangi taman karena jujur saat bicara seperti ini aku tidak berani menatap Hyukie. #ya ampun Donghae belum sadar juga kalau Eunhyuk tuh molor PARAH #PLAK di gaplok pembaca gara-gara ngerusuh.

"kenapa cuma diam? Baiklah diam berarti aku anggap iya." Aku masih tidak berani melihat ke Hyukie. "sebenarnya selama ini aku menjadi namjachingumu karena aku punya taruhan dengan Kibum. Saat itu aku ketahuan oleh Kibum sedang menyuap wasit supaya kita menang di pertandingn basket dan supaya Kibum tutup mulut dia menyuruhku menjadi namjachingumu selama 1 bulan dan sekarang sudah 29 hari besok adalah satu bulan jadi maaf aku membuatmu menjadi taruhan.. kamu ga marah kan?" ucapku panjang lebar.

'kenapa tidak ada sautan?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menatap Hyukie yang masih bersandar di bahuku dan betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata dia tidur.

"dari tadi aku bicara ternyata dia tidur percuma aku jujur." Ucapku. "ternyata kamu benar-benar manis."

Aku menyentuh lembut kedua matanya yang terpejam karena tidur turun ke kedua pipinya yang mulus itu dan naik ke hidung mancungnya dan turun lagi ke mulutnya. Sentuhanku berhenti di mulutnya aku usap mulutnya pakai ibu jariku perlahan tapi pasti aku dekati wajahku ke wajahnya dan aku pun mencium mulutnya lagi. Ciuman yang lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun ku curahkan semua rasa sukaku pada ciuman ini. Aku angkat lagi kepalaku setelah menciumnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"ah, Donghae maaf aku ketiduran." Ucapnya mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menyentuh mulutnya. "kok mulutku basah ya ah, aku ngiler lagi." Ucapnya pelan aku hanya bisa menahan tawa. "ayo kita pulang sekarang makin malam." Ucapnya menarik tanganku.

"nanti dulu." Aku menarik tangannya hingga dia kembali duduk hanya sekarang duduk di pangkuanku. Aku memeluknya dari belakang aku taruh daguku ke pundaknya hingga aku bisa mencium lehernya. Aku mencium lehernya lembut.

"Hae kamu membuatku geli." Ucapnnya dengan muka yang merah padam.

"biar begini aku mohon 5 menit saja begini." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mataku dan mencium aromanya.

"baiklah." Ucapnya.

Aku semakin memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat jujur aku kedinginan karena udara malam ini yang sangat dingin hingga akhirnya...

"hachi..." giliranku yang bersin.

"tuh kan bersin apa ku bilang ayo pulang." Ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"padahalkan belum 5 menit baru sekitar 3 menit." Protesku.

"aku ga mau kamu sakit Hae." Ucapnya melepas pelukanku. "sekarang ayo pulang." Ucapnya.

"bailkah." Ucapku pasrah.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Aku pulang ke rumahku dan tentu saja di atar Donghae. Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku hanya bisa senyam-senyum sediri karena aku sangat senang hari ini baru kali ini Donghae memperlakukanku benar-benar seperti yeojachingunya.

"nah udah sampai." Ucap Donghae aku pun turun dari motornya dan menyerahkan jaketnya.

"makasih." Jawabku menyerahkan jaketnya.

"iya." Jawabnya membantu melepaskan helm yang aku pakai.

"aku masuk dulu ya." Ucapku sambil mudur ke belakang.

"ets, tunggu dulu mana salam perpisahannya." Ucapnya menarik lenganku.

"baiklah. Bye Hae hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucapku melambaikan tanganku.

"bukan itu ini nih." Ucapnya mengembungkan pipi.

"ah ya aku tau. Bye Hae hati-hati di jalanya." Ucapku lagi sambil mencium pipinya.

"bukan di situ tapi disini." Ucapnya menujuk bibirnya.

"tapi,...tapi,..."

Tanpa menunggu protesku dia langsung menarik tubuhku, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya bibir kami pun bertemu, ia menciumku tepat dibibirku dan aku pun membalas ciumannya dan semakin melumat bibirku. Sekarang dia memainkan lidahnya dengan lidahku menyapu semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Aku mendesah pelan, lidah Donghae terus menjalar dalam mulutku, dia begitu bernafsu untuk menciumku

"eungh..." erangku saat donghae mengigit bibir bawahku.

Ketika Donghae mengigit bibir atasku Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadapku, dia memegang tengkuk leherku supaya ciuman kami menjadi lebih panas. Akhirnya aku pun mengalungkan lenganku ke bahunya. kami pun bertukar saliva, setelah cukup lama Donghae bermain dengan lidahku. Sesekali ia mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku dan itu dapat membuatku memdesah lagi.

"eung...Hae...ah...se...sak..." desahku saat benar-benar aku sulit untuk bernafas.

Akhirnya Donghae menghentikan ciuman kami, nafas kami sama-sama tersengal-sengal. Ketika nafasku sudah kembali normal aku pun kembali memeluknya dan berkata " sudah malam sebaiknya kahhmmpppff" dia menciumku tetapi hanya sekilas.

"ne, aku pulang tidur yang nyenyak chagi." Ucapnya mencium pipiku dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku rasa wajahku sekarang benar-benar memerah. Dan aku rasakan mukaku memanas sesekali aku memegang mulutku sendiri dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. aku langkahkan kakiku memasukki rumahku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

Aku memasuki rumah dan merebahkan tubuhku sesekali aku memegang mulutku dan senyam-senyum sendiri.

"aku menciumnya tiga kali dalam sehari ini seperti jadwal minum obat saja." Ucapku sambil memegang mulutku.

Aku kembali teringat dengan taruhanku dengan Kibum.

"besok rupanya aku harus meninggalkan Hyukie." Aku tengelamkan wajahku ke bantal memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan besok.

"baiklah aku akan melakukan..."

TBC

Akhirnya Haehyuk momentnya beres. Mian kalau mengecewakan sekarang aku lagi galau nyari album 5jib yang super junior kok ga ada-ada ya dah muter-muter juga ga ada ada yang tau belinya dimana? Atau ada yang punya kaset 2 sini saya minta satu #PLAK, abaikan.

Vaa Vanelf : sepertinya sekarang ga update cepet ya...

AngelFishy: makasih setia menunggu update saya. Sebenernya sebelum saya bikin ff saya sudah waras (loh?kok ga nyambung *abaikan*)

Max Hyera : apakah sudah panjang?

endahhyukiELF : kalau masih bingung Hae apa Kibum tunggu aja ya.

shinhae27 : udahkan HaeHyuk momentnya.

yayank haehyuk shipper : sepertinya sekarang saya ga update cepet.

Parkhyukkie : sekarang updatenya cepet pa lama? (ga sadar diri). Yang twitter itu aku punya tapi ga pernah di buku twitternya ninaanizz (review di ff mana bales di ff mana). Aku keseringannya d FB bukan di Twitter kalau nama FB Nina A Nizz (Kyuyeeunminelf)

Oh ya, mian kalau nanti updatenya rada lama sekarang aku lagi belajar biar bisa sembuh dari ketagianku dari internetan minta doanya ya...


	10. Chapter 10

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung, gaje, abal, OOC, ngebosenin dan lain sebagainya. Bagi anda yang ga suka silahkan tidak usah baca dan lagi no pelagiat.

Chapter 10

Eunhyuk POV

Aku berjalan memasuki kelasku dengan sangat riang. Kalian pasti taulah karena aku masih mengingat saat aku dan Donghae berdua. Aku memasuki kelasku dan mencari sosok orang yang aku cari yap siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum. Dan tepat aku melihatnya sedang membaca buku. Apa dia tidak bosan?

"hay Kibum." Ucapku mendekat ke arahnya. Di menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan melihatku.

"hay juga." Ucapnya. "kenapa senyam-senyum gitu?" tanya Kibum setelah aku sudah berada di sampingnya.

"heem." Aku mengangguk."aku ssssaaaaannnnggggaaaatttt senang." Ucapku dengan nada riang.

"kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"kau tau Kibum?" tanyakku.

"tidak." Ucanya singkat.

"aish, aku kan belum selesai bicara." Ucapku lagi.

"iya iya sekarang apa yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanyanya lagi. (perasaan nanya mulu dech Kibum)

Eunhyuk POV

Kibum POV

"jadi gini kemarin aku dan Donghae jalan-jalan berdua lho." Ucapnya sangat antusias.

"oh ya? Waw, aku sangat terkejut." Ucapku mendramatisir keadaan.

"aish kau ini berlebihan sekali." Ucapnya. "aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucapnya menaruh tas di hadapanku. "jangan di apa-apain." Ucapnya lagi dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku alihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela yang ada di samping tempat dudukku. 'apa sih maunya? Kenapa saat waktu perjanjianku dan Donghae sudah akan habis baru dia mau mengajaknya kencan apa dia mau membuat Hyukie semakin menderita.' Batinku.

Kibum POV

_**Skip Time**_

Normal POV

Eunhyuk dan Kibum sedang berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir. Yah, memang sekarang sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Eunhyuk dan Kibum berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah hingga Hyukie melihat Danghae dan Sungmin sedang berpelukan. Sontak membuat Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan. Kibum yang sedang berjalan menyadari kalau Eunhyuk sedang berhenti berjalan sontak membuat Kibum juga berhenti. (intinya mah ya mereka berhenti berjalan dan melihat dari samping Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang berpelukan) #sumpah ribet banget bahasaku.

Normal POV

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah ini.

"HAE." Teriak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya aku kenal suara ini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum pada yeoja imut ini. "Hae, sekarang kita bisa bersama lagi." Ucap yeoja imut itu memelukku erat.

"ne, Minnie kita bisa bersama lagi." Ucapku membalas pelukan yeojachinguku.

"aku senang akhirnya perjanjian bodohmu itu selesai dan kamu terbebas dari Eunhyuk itu chagi~~" ucapnya manja dan merenggangkan pelukaan kami dan kami saling bertatapan. "dan yang lebih membuatku senang sekarang tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Ucapnya lagi.

"ne chagi aku juga senang." Ucapku dengan senyum yang sangat aku paksakan.

"kenapa senyummu di paksakan gitu apa kamu tidak senang?" ucapnya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"enggak kok chagi." Ucapku dan mencium keningnya.

'ne, memang aku terpaksa kembali kepadamu. Karena sepertinya aku jauh mencintai Eunhyuk. Tapi aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji maka dari itu aku akan memenuhi janjiku yaitu kembali padamu setelah satu bulan.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"Hae kau mencium keningku terlalu lama." Ucapnya yang membuatku berhenti mencium keningnya.

"mian aku terlalu merindukanmu." Ucapku bohong.

"hahaha, aku tau kok. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya menarikku ke samping.

Dan aku sangat terkejut saat aku menoleh ternyata di situ aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Kibum. Dari tatapan mata Eunhyuk sepertinya dia terlihat sangat marah. 'Apa dia mendengarnya?' pertanyaan itu terpintas di pikiranku. Sungmin menarik tanganku semakin dekat ke Eunhyuk.

"hay, Eunhyuk." Sapa Sungmin masing menggandeng tangan ku.

PPLLLAAAKK!

Tampar Hyukie tepat di pipiku dan itu sangat keras hingga pipiku ada bekas tamparannya.

"aku kecewa padamu DONGHAE." Ucapnya menekan nadanya dan pergi meninggalkan aku, Sungmin dan Kibum.

"Hyukie tunggu." Ucap Kibum sambil berlari menggejar Eunhyuk.

"kamu ga papa kan chagi?" tanya Sungmin mengelus pipiku yang tadi di tampar Eunhyuk.

"ne, aku ga papa kok." Ucapku.

"aish, berani sekali dia menamparmu mana sangat keras lagi pasti sakit. Baiklah aku akan membalasnya nanti." Ucapnya masih mengelus pipiku yang merah.

"JANGAN." Teriakku yang membuatnya menjadi kaget.

"baiklah aku tidak akan membalasnya. Tapi jangan teriak juga kali." Ucap yeojachinguku.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah aku menamparnya sangat keras aku langsung pergi. Susah payah aku menahan tangisku ini supaya tidak pecah. Tapi tetap saja air mataku turun malah semakin deras.

"HYUKIE." Teriak Kibum dari belakang aku pun langsung menghapus air mataku yang turun dengan punggung tanganku. Kibum mendekat ke arahku dan membalikkan badanku sehingga membuatnya melihat wajahku. "kamu menangis?" tanyanya padaku sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke pipiku.

"aku ga nangis kok aku cuma kelilipan." Ucapku bohong. Aku sangat terkejut saat Kibum tiba-tiba memelukku.

"sudah tak usah berbohong. Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu menjadi lebih baik." Ucapnya memeluku dan mengelus punggungku. Aku yang mendengar itu pun langsung menangis.

"hhhuuueeee..." tangisku pun semakin pecah. "hiks...hiks.. Donghae jahat aku ben..benci dia...hiks..hiks.." ucapku dalam tangis.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Kibum menanganku dan melepas pelukan kami. " sekarang lebih baik kita pulang." Ucapnya aku pun hanya mengganguk. "sudah jangan menangis lagi." Ucapnya sambil menghapus air mataku yang sudah turun dengan telapak tanganya.

Aku dan Kibum sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku pun turun dari motor Kibum aku melihat baju bagian belakang dan benar dugaanku baju bagian belakang Kibum sangat basah.

"jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa makan aku tidak mau sampai kamu menangis lagi dan bahkan sakit." Ucapnya setelah aku turun dari motornya dan menyerahkan helm yang aku pakai ke Kibum.

"iya." Ucapku singkat.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ingat jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa makan." Ucapnya sambil menyalakan mesin motor aku hanya mengangguk. "bye." Ucapnya dan akhirnya dia pergi.

Aku memasuki rumahku tapi kenapa rumahku sangat sepi. Aku berjalan memasuki ruang tengah aku melihat secarik kertas dan aku langsung membukanya dan benar ini surat dari ummaku.

'_chagi, umma dan appa tidak lupa dengan Jino pergi ke rumah nenekmu. Nenekmu sakit jadi umma dan appa akan kesana. Mungkin umma akan di sana seminggu. Jangan lupa makan dan jangan lupa juga jaga kesehatanmu umma tidak mau melihatmu sakit. INGAT JAGA KESEHATANMU DAN JANGAN LUPA MAKAN.'_

Aku menaruh surat itu. "syukurlah tidak ada orang di rumah ini. Setidaknya seminggu ini aku bisa menggalau sendiri tanpa ada yang menganggu." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri. aku berjalan dengan sangat lemas dan langsung masuk ke kamarku mungkin karena aku terlalu lelah menangis hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

Aku memasuki apartemenku dan aku langsung merebahkan badanku di kasur. Aku memandangi langit-langit atap kamarku.

"_mianhae _Hyukie aku yang membuatmu menagis seperti ini. Jangan salahkan Donghae karena akulah yang memaksanya untuk menjadi namjachingumu." Ucapku sendiri. "tapi nanti aku akan memberi tahumu bahwa akulah yang menyuruhnya." Ucapku lagi.

Kibum POV END

_**Skip time**_

Eunhyuk POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku (ceritanya lagi berangkat sekolah) dengan langkah yang sangat lemas. Kalian tau kenapa aku sangat lemas? Aku sangat lemas seperti ini karena kalau di ingat-ingat aku sudah 3 hari ini tidak makan makanan berat aku beruntung untuk umma dan appaku tidak lupa dengan adikku sedang di tidak ada di rumah mereka sedang ada di rumah nenekku yang sedang sakit jadi tidak ada yang memarahiku.

Ada tiga alasan kenapa aku tidak makan baiklah aku beri tau. Yang pertama entahlah tiga hari ini (lebih tepatnya saat Hyukie tau kalau Donghae cuma ngejadiin Hyukie sebagai taruhan aja dan mereka putus) aku jadi malas sekali makan nafsu makanku hilang entah kemana. Yang kedua aku malas sekali masak dan yang ketiga ini semua kecerobohan ummaku. Ummaku pergi tanpa meninggalkan satupun bahan buat membuat makan jadi karena bahan makanannya tidak ada dan aku harus pergi buat membeli makanan dan aku sangat malas membelinya jadi aku tidak membelinya. Jadi inti dari tiga alasan tadi adalah MALAS.

Aku mendekati kelasku dengan langkah sangat lemas. Beruntunglah karena Kibum belum datang jadi pagi-pagibegini aku tidak mendegarkan kuliah subuh darinya (maksudnya nanya mulu) . Semenjak aku putus dengan Donghae dan karena alasan yah, pasti kalian taulah. Kibum menjadi overprotektif benar-benar over hingga membuatku pagi-pagi sudah panas telinga. Misalnya begini baru aku datang di sudah bertanya 'kamu sudah makan belum?' atau 'kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas belum?' atau 'semalam kamu tidur jam berapa? Jangan tidur terlalu lama nanti kamu sakit.' Bahkan dia menyuruhkku seperti ini 'kalau ada apa-apa kamu harus telepon aku apapun yang ter jadi.' Dan yang terakhir 'kamu sudah madi belum dan apa kamu sudah sikat gigi? Kok kamu bau.' #PLAK, abaikan ucapkan Kibum yang terakhir.

Aku mendudukkan bokongku ini di kursiku. Entah mengapa kepalaku ini sangat pusing atau mungkin ini karena aku sudah tidak makan makanan berat selama 3 hari ini aku hanya makan makanan cemilan dan hanya minum minuman soda aku juga tidak tau sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Aku menaruh (?) kepalaku di mejaku dan aku menutup mukaku dengan tanganku dan memejamkan mataku berharap rasa sakit ini akan segera hilang.

"Hyukie, kamu sudah datang? Tumben berangkat pagi." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku. Aku pun membuka metaku dan menatapnya. "aigo, Hyukie kamu sakit?" ucapnya panik sambil menaruh (?) kedua telapak tangannya di pipiku sesekali memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

"nggak kok. Aku ga sakit aku cuma lelah." Ucapku menjauhkan tangannya dari mukaku.

"kenapa bisa lelah?" tanyanya lagi.

"sudahlah aku lelah Kibum." Ucapku dengan nada sangat lemas.

"mau ke UKS?" tanyanya lagi. Dan aku hanya mengeleng lemah. "hah, baiklah." Ucapnya pasrah.

_**Skip time...**_

"Hyukie, kamu ketempat parkir duluan ya. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Ucapnya buru-buru dan aku hanya mengganguk lemah. Kibum pun langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah dengan sangat lemas. Hingga ada seseorang yang menarikku yang menarik lenganku.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya menggenggam erat lenganku.

"lepaskan." Ucapku denagan nada sinis.

"aku hanya ingin menjelaskan." Ucap namja yang memegang lenganku.

"menjelaskan apa? Oh ya, aku tau menjelaskan kalau kamu benar-benar menjadikan aku sebagai taruhan dan kamu terpaksa menjadi _namjachinguku _karena taruhan itukan. Aku tau kamu tidak mencin..." ucapanku terputus saat Donghae menutup mulutku dengan mulutnya (intinya dicium) dengan kasar.

Dia mendorongku ke tembok yang berada di dekatku dan memegang erat pundakku hingga membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan melawan selain itu keberadaanku tubuhku yang sangat lemas. Aku tidak membalas ciuman ini aku terus menutup mulutku. Hingga dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahku aku masih tidak membalas ciumannya dia menggigit bibir bawahku semakin keras hingga membuat bibir bawahku berdarah dan itu membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

"ah, Donghae sakit." Ucapku lirih "Donghae hentikan a...aku...se...se...sesak." ucapku di tengah ciuman ini.

BUG (ceritanya orang lagi nonjok ya).

Donghae pun melepas ciuman ini dan tersungkur kebawah. Aku memrosotkan tubuhku ke bawah dengan sangat lemas aku masih merasa sakit di kepalaku dan di bibir bawahku. Mataku sekarang benar-benar sayu atau hampir tertutup. Kibum terus menonjoki Donghae yang sudah tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"KAU (sambil mengangkat kerah Donghae) KENAPA MENYAKITI HATI EUNHYUK LAGI?" ucap Kibum tepat di muka Donghae.

"dia tersakiti seperti ini juga karenamu BODOH." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"ma..ma..maksudmu." ucap Kibum gagap dan perlahan mulai melepaskan kerah Donghae.

"bukannya kamu yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi _namjachingu_nya selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang benar-benar dengan nada mengejek dan Kibum melirikku yang masih duduk dengan tatapan kosong dan sangat lemas.

"Hyukie kamu ga papakan?" tanyanya berlari kearahku setelah menyadari keadaanku dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae. "aigo, kenapa bibirmu berdarah." Ucapnya mengangkat daguku. "baiklah ayo naik." Ucapnya langsung menggedong tubuhku di punggungnya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

_**Di rumah Eunhyuk... **_(ceritanya udah di rumah Eunhyuk ya)

Aku menurunkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya Hyukie sendiri sudah tertidur. Aku memang naik taksi saat tadi kesini karena memang tidak di mungkinkan Eunhyuk naik motor dengan keadaan yang selemas itu bisa-bisa nanti terjatuh. Aku mengambil air hangat dan membersihkan bekas darah yang ada di mulutnya dengan air hangat yang aku ambil tadi. Setelah bersih aku melepas sepatunya dan megeserkan (?) rambut yang menutup wajahnya.

"mianhae Hyukie aku menyakitimu. Aku kira dengan cara itu (menjadikan Hyukie taruhan supaya bisa pacaran sama Donghae) aku bisa membuatmu senang kau tau saat itu aku melihatmu begitu bersedih (waktu orang tua Hyukie berantem dan ummanya Hyukie pergi dari rumah masih ingetkan? Kalau nggak baca lagi aja #PLAK main nyuruh-nyuruh aja.) aku juga ikut bersedih. Entahlah kenapa aku merasakan itu tapi apa kamu tau saat kamu sedih aku ikut bersedih dan saat kamu senang aku juga ikut senang. Dan yang membuatku lebih sedih saat kamu bersama dengan Donghae dan aku sangat senang saat bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Dan kamu tau sepertinay aku mencintaimu." Ucapku jujur pada Eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur.

"hah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang kalau malam-malam bisa-bisa tidak ada bus yang lewat." Ucapku melirik jam tanganku.

"selamat malam Hyukie semoga mimpi inidah." Ucapku dengan memberanikan diri untuk mencium keningnya. Aku pun berdiri dan hendak pergi tiba-tiba lenganku sudah di tahan seseorang.

"apa benar yang kamu ucapkan?" ucapnya masih menutup matanya. Aku pun hanya terdiam.

"jawab aku Kibum apa benar kamu mencintaiku." Ucapnya membuka matanya dan menatap mataku dengan sangat tajam tidak lupa dengan tangannya yang masih mencengkram lenganku erat.

"ne, aku mencintaimu bahkan sangat." Ucapku jujur. "tapi, kamu jangan pedulikan itu pasti kamu sangat marah bukan saat ini denganku karena aku yang menyuruh Donghae untuk menjadi namjachingumu selama satu bulan." Ucapku lagi.

"kata siapa aku marah?" ucapnya mulai melepas cengkramannya.

"maksudmu?" tanyaku binngung.

"aku memang belum bisa mencintaimu tapi kenapa tidak di coba dulu." Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"ma..ma..maksudmu sekarang kita jadian gitu?" tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"ne." Jawabnya masih menunduk.

"ah, Hyukie aku sangat senang." Ucapku sambil berlari memeluknya. "mungkin sekarang aku tidak bisa membuatmu untuk mencintaiku tapi aku janji aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku Hyukie." Ucapku masih memeluknya.

KRUYUK... (anggap bunyi perut)

"kamu lapar?" tanya Kibum melonggarkan pelukan kami.

"hehehe iya." Ucapnya.

"memang sudah tidak makan berapa lama?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku sudah tidak makan makanan berat selama 3 hari." Ucapnya dengan nada santai.

"WHO? TIGA HARI?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat kencang dengan mata yang melotot nyaris keluar tuh #PLAK.

"hehehe." Dia hanya nyengir watados.

"hah, baiklah aku mau beli makanan dulu." Ucapku sambil berdiri.

Kibum POV END

_**Di tempat lain...**_

Normal POV

"kenapa bisa berdarah begini?" ucap Sungmin sambil membersihkan luka yang ada di sudut bibir Donghae.

"aku habis di pukul Kibum." Ucap namja ikan itu.

"kok bisa?" tanya yeoja penyuka pink itu.

"aku mencium Hyukie tepat di mulutnya." Jawabnya santai.

"MWO?" ucapnya kaget dan itu membuatnya yang sedang mengobati luka Donghae itu menekan luka Donghae.

"au, sakit." Ucap namja pemilik luka itu.

"ah, _mianhae_." Ucapnya menjauhkan tanganya dari luka namja itu. "tadi kamu bilang apa kamu menciumnya. Kenapa?" tanya yeoja imut itu.

"entahlah mungkin aku mencintainya." Ucap Donghae santai.

"apa kamu bilang? Kamu mencintainya?" tanya yeoja itu.

"iya, sepertinya aku mencintainya." Ucap Donghae lagi masih dengan nada yang santai.

TBC

Balasan Review

shinhae27 : endingnya Haehyuk apa Kihyuk ya ya dah liat nanti aja ya atau silahkan tebak (pasti tau dong). Siksa Hae ya nanti dech ya aku usahain

parkhyukkie : banyak desahan ya. Ehm sebenarnya juga adegan yang di bawah itu dibuatin sama temen aku. Aku sih ga bisa bikin yang ky gituan. Nanti dech aku belajar lagi. Apa ini sudah panjang? Oh ya Fbku dah ganti.

Vaa Vanelf : wah, kalau Sungmin sih memang milik Kyuhyun (maklum selain Haehyuk/Eunhae Shipper aku juga termasuk Kyumin Shipper).

AngelFishy : tenang ga akan di naikin kok ratingnya soalnya aku juga masih di bawah umur lagian aku juga ga bisa bikin adegan kaya gitu.

kangkyumi : beginilah nasib Hyukie di chap ini. Nah udh di satuinkan Kihyuknya.

Aoi : chap akhirnya bentar lagi soalnya takut pada bosen ma nih cerita. Tenang nanti saya usahakan untuk menyiksa ikan itu.

Max Hyera : wah, kalau yang ini bener-bener ga kilat ya updatenya. Saya pisahkan lagi ya Haehyuknya.

Dhihae : masih ada kok ini. Oh ya salam kenal juga.

Bellafishy : wah, sepertinya saya lama ya updatenya.

nyukkunyuk : salam kenal juga. Ini lanjutannya.

Frida : gomawo ^_^

PidaHae : salam kenal juga. Udah di lanjutin.

Ok chap ini beres. Tapi kok aku makin ngerasa nih ff gaje, aneh, dan ribet ya. Oh ya takutnya rada bosen jadi nih ff aku percepat endingnya takutnya palah bosen jadi ini bentar lagi tamat. Dan ini adalah chap terpanjangku (bangga).

Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau update lama buka yang pertama aku memang lagi usaha biar ga kecanduan internet tapi GAGAL dan yang kedua aku harus kontrol kaki aku dulu soalnya kakiku mulai sakit lagi gara-gara mobil yang menabrak motorku sampai aku ikutan keseret mobi #PLAK jadi curcol. Oh ya, maaf kalau ada salah pengetikan aku lagi buru-biru soalnya aku mau ulanngan besoknya dan akhir2 ini aku byk ulangan #PLAK curcol lagi. Aku juga mau minta maaf kalau di ff aku ini ga byk bahasa koreanya soalnya aku ga bisa nulisnya.

Ok makasih semuanya yang udah baca ff gaje saya ini.


	11. Chapter 11

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Choi Minho ( namja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung, gaje, abal, OOC, ngebosenin dan lain sebagainya. Bagi anda yang ga suka silahkan tidak usah baca dan lagi no pelagiat.

Chapter 11

Donghae POV

"tadi kamu bilang apa kamu menciumnya. Kenapa?" tanya yeoja imut itu.

"entahlah mungkin aku mencintainya." Ucapku santai.

"apa kamu bilang? Kamu mencintainya?" tanya yeoja itu.

"iya, sepertinya aku mencintainya." Ucapku lagi masih dengan nada yang santai. Dan dia berhenti dari aktivitasnya membersihkan lukaku.

'kenapa kata-kata ini keluar begitu saja? Dan kenapa aku suka kalau aku mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya? Apa aku benar mencintainya?' pikirku. Aku melihat ke arah Sungmin wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan.

"ah, chagi aku hanya bercanda kok." Ucapku bohong dan memberikan senyum yang aku paksakan supaya Sungmin percaya akan kata-kataku.

"bercandamu tidak lucu Hae." Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hehehe, mianhae. Nah, sekarang bersihkan lukaku lagi." Ucapku memegang tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya di lukaku.

"hah, baiklah." Ucapnya pasrah.

Donghae POV END

_**Skip time...**_

Eunhyuk POV

Tin...tin... (anggap bunyi klakson motor)

"iya sebentar." Teriakku dari dalam rumah.

Aku kembali merapihkan rambutku dan seragamku setelah rapi semua aku cepat-cepat menghampiri Kibum. Ne, Kibum sahabatku yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi namjachinguku. Entah mengapa aku masih sedikit agak canggung dengan ini semua atau mungkin aku memang belum terbiasa.

"ok, aku siap berangkat." Ucapku setelah sampai di tempat Kibum.

Clik... (anggap bunyi suara helm)

"ayo cepat naik." Ucap Kibum setelah memakaikan helmnya padaku.

Aku pun naik ke motornya. Di sepenjang perjalanan aku hanya terdiam. Hingga tanpa terasa sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekolahku.

"nih." Ucapku menyerahkan helmnya. Kibum pun menerima helm pemberianku dan menggengam tanganku.

"ayo." Ucapnya menarik tanganku dan tersenyum sangat manuis. Awalnya aku terkejut tapi akhirnya aku meresponnya dengan memberikan senyum termanisku.

Aku dan Kibum berjalan menuju kelasku dengan bergandengan.

'kenapa gandean tangan ini rasanya berbeda? Kenapa saat bersama Donghae aku merasa sangat senang walaupun itu hanya sebuah gandegan tangan tapi kenapa saat dengan Kibum aku tidak merasaan apa-apa hanya rasa canggung yang ada?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Eunhyuk POV END

Donghae POV

"sepertinya aku berangkat terlalu pagi." Ucapku sambil mengedrkan pandanku ke penjuru (?) kelasku.

Aku berjalan dan duduk di bangkuku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat aku mencium paksa Hyukie.

"apa aku keterlaluan ya?" tanyaku sendiri. "sepertinya iya." Jawabku sendiri. #dasar nanya sendiri jawab sediri PLAK di tendang ikan eh, salah maksudnya Donghae.

"baiklah aku akan minta maaf padanya." Ucapku lagi dan berdiri dari bangkuku.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Eunhyuk. Tapi saat di tengah jalan aku sudah bertemu dengannya.

"ah, itu dia orang yang aku cari." Ucapku riang aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja yang di dekat Eunhyuk. "hah, dia lagi (maksudnya Kibum) kenapa selalu ada dia." Omelku. Aku berjalan mendekat Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"hay, Hyukie." Sapaku ramah dan tersenyum tak lupa mataku memandanginya hingga pandanganku berhenti di tangannya.

'kenapa tanganya bergandengan seperti itu? Apa hubungan mereka bukankah mereka hanya sahabat?' tanyaku dalam hati saat aku melihat tangannya sedang bergandengan dengan Kibum.

"jangan panggil dia Hyukie lagi." Ucap Kibum dingin dan tanganya masih memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

Donghae POV END

Eunhyuk POV

"wae? Dan apa hak mu." Tanya Donghae dengan senyum yang sinis.

"karena aku NAMJACHINGUNYA." Ucap Kibum dengan menekan nada suaranya. Sontak membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"a..a...ap itu benar?" tanya Donghae padaku.

Aku melirik ke arah Kibum seolah aku bertanya padanya dan Kibum hanya memberi anggukkan dan tersenyum padaku.

"i..iya dia namjachinguku." Ucapku gagap.

"kau dengar sendirikan." Ucap Kibum seolah meremehkan Donghae.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH UCAPANMU KIM KIBUM YANG AKU BUTUHKAN UCAPAN EUNHYUK. KAU MENGERTI?" tanyanya sambil menarik kerah baju seragam Kibum.

Aku yang masih di genggam oleh Kibum hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua. Dan sepertinya ini membuat siswa dan siswi yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya melihat ke arah kami bertiga.

'pasti bertengkar lagi.' Batinku.

"bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang kalau aku namjachingunya." Ucap Kibum santai dan menggenggam erat tanganku.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH UCAPANMU KIM KIBUM..."

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA." Teriakku memotong ucapan Donghae. Dan membuat dua makhluk yang nyaris bertengkar ini melihat ke arahku. Aku melepas genggaman tangan Kibum.

"DAN KAU DONGHAE." Ucapku membentaknya dan menunjuk tepat di hidungnya. "JANGAN PERNAH GANGGU AKU LAGI. KARENA AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI NAMJACHINGU. DAN INI." Ucapku sambil mengambil kalung pemberian Donghae waktu itu. (Inget ga nih? Kalau ga inget yang ini nih yang waktu Donghae kan nembak Eunhyuk nah, di situ Donghae ngasih kalungkan? Udah inget belum? kalau belum baca lagi gih. #PLAK di gaplok gara-gara main nyuruh seenaknya aja.)

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH INI." Ucapku menekan nad bicaraku sambil melepas kalungnya dan melemparnya tepat di wajahnya dan Donghae hanya diam.

"dan kau Kibum aku tidak suka kamu bertengkar seperti ini." Ucapku sedikit lembut.

"mianhae." Ucap Kibum.

"kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar jangan di sini. Kalian tau itu sangat menggangu." Ucapku dan setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan tampang yang pongo,

"HYUKIE TUNGGU." Teriak Kibum dan berlari mengejarku yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Dan Donghae tenttu saja di tinggal sendirian dan aku tidak peduli.

_**Di Kelas...**_

Aku langsung duduk di kursiku dan menidurkan kepalaku di atas tasku yang aku jadikan bantal dengan mata yang aku pejamkan.

"pagi-pagi begini udah bikin ribut. MENYEBALKAN." Gumamku sambil membuka mataku yang tadi aku pejamkan.

"Hyukie, aku tidak menyangka ternyata jalanmu cepat juga ya." Ucap Kibum setelah sampai di kursiku. Aku menatapnya sebentar dan kembali menidurkan kepalaku di atas tasku yang aku jadikan bantal.

"kau marah?" tanya Kibum lembut dan mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di kursinya yang termasuk kursi sebelahku.

"TIDAK." Ucapku singkat dan memalingkan wajahku jadi menghadap ke jendela masih dengan posisi yang sama menidurkan kepalaku.

"mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat keributan di pagi ini." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menyesal.

"tidak usah di bahas lagi." Ucapku dingin dengan mata yang masih melihat ke luar jendela.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar marah." Ucap Kibum lagi. "apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu memaafkanku?" tanya Kibum. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

"aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau janji tidak akan mengulangi ini lagi. Aku tidak suka melihat orang bertengkar." Ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam.

"gomawo." Ucapnya sambil memelukku dan itu membuatku terkejutitu membuatku tidak merespon pelukannya.

'kenapa pelukan ini terasa biasa saja tidak ada getaran-getaran apa pun di di hatiku?' Batinku.

Eunhyuk POV END

_**Di tempat yang lain di waktu yang sama...**_

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah yang malas. Entahlah kenapa sekarang ini hatiku sangat sakit terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk telah menjadi yeojachingunya Kibum.

'kenapa aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit sekarang ini? Apa aku benar-benar telah mencintai Eunhyuk? Dan kenapa aku ingin sekali marah-marah sekarang ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku dengan kepala yang aku tundukkan.

"CHAGI." Teriak seorang yeoja di belakangku dan langsung bergelayut manja di lenganku. "akhirnya ketemu juga. Kamu kemana aja dari tadi aku cariin kok ga ada?" tanya yeoja itu masih bergelayut manja di lenganku.

"aku tidak kemana-mana." Ucapku malas sambil melepas tangannya dari lenganku.

"iiihhh, kenapa di lepas?" ucap Sungmin kembali meraih lenganku.

"YAH, KAU LEE SUNGMIN BISA TIDAK KAU DIAM SEBENTAR AKU LELAH DAN TERLEBIH AKU SEDANG PUSING SEKARANG INI." Bentakku dan aku langsung berjalan masuk ke kelasku meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di luar. Dan aku langsung duduk di kursiku.

"kau keterlaluan." Ucap Minho sambil berjalan mendekati kursiku dan duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"apanya yang keterlaluan?" tanyaku sambil menatap Minho.

"tentu saja sifatmu. Kau tau sifatmu tadi yang tiba-tiba membentaknya itu yang keterlaluan. Dia kan yeojachingumu maklum dong kalau dia manja denganmu. Dia manja ke kamu kok kamu palah ngebentak dia gitu." Jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi." Ucapmu mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

'apa aku keterlaluan tadi? Entahlah hari ini perasaanku sedang kacau dan aku sedang ingin marah-marah. Mianhae Sungmin aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Donghae POV END

_**Skip Time... ( 2 Minggu kemudian)**_

Eunhyuk POV

2 Minggu. Yah, 2 Minggu aku dan Kibum sudah menjalian kasih. (beh, bahasaku). Tapi kenapa perassanku masih belum berubah? Masih sama dengan perasanku saat aku dan Kibum masih menjadi sahabat. Apa ini tandanya aku masih belum menyukai Kibum? Dan kenapa perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaanku saat bersama Donghae?

Sekarang hari libur jadi aku dan Kibum sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota seoul. Kami salang bergandengan tangan. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Donghae dan Sungmin juga.

"hai Eunhyuk hai juga Kibum." Sapa Sungmin dan tangannya sedang menggandeng Donghae.

"hai Sungmin." Sapaku lagi. Aku melirik ke Donghae dan dia sedang menatapku intens. Aku mencoba memberikan senyum padanya tapi dia tidak membalas senyumanku.

Eunhyuk POV END

Sungmin POV

"kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku ke Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"kita ga kemana-mana kok. Cuma lagi jalan-jalan aja. Iya ga Kibum?" tanya Hyukie ke namjachingunya Kibum yang hanya di respon dengan anggukan.

"BAGUS." Ucapku senang. "nah, kamu ikut saja denganku dan Donghae kita mau makan ice cream." Tawarku pada pasangan kekasih yang sedang ada di depanku ini.

"apa tidak mengganggu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"tentu saja tidak. Iya ga Donghae?" tanyaku pada namja yang ada di sebelahku.

"terserah kamu saja." Ucap Donghae singkat

"ayo kita makan ice cream." Teriakku seperti anak kecil sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Sekarang aku, Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Donghae sedang berada di kedai ice cream.

"Hyukie, antaran aku yuk beli boneka itu." Ucapku sambil menunjuk boneka berwarna pink yang ada di toko seberang.

"biar aku saja yang mengantarmu." Ucap Donghae.

"tidak mau. Aku maunya sama Eunhyuk. Lagian Eunhyuk mau kan nganterin aku?" tanyaku dan mengeluarkan bunny eyesku.

"iya dech ayo." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tanganku keluar dari kedai icee cream ini.

"KIBUM, AKU PINJAM DULU YA EUNHYUKNYA." Teriakku saat sudah ada di luar kedai ice cream.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian...**_

Aku keluar dari toko boneka dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirku dan tidak lupa menjinjing kantong belanjaan yang isinya tentu saja boneka pinkku.

"Hyukie gomawo sudah mau mengantarku." Ucapku ke Eunhyuk.

"iya sama-sama." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberikan senyumnya.

Saat menyebrang aku berlari mungkin karena efek terlalu senang hingga boneka yang aku bawa terjatuh.

"kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Kibum memberikan senyumnya. Aku dan Hyukie hanya mengganguk.

"aku dapet boneka lucu lh Hae." Ucapku dengan semangat 45. "lho, bonekaku mana?" tanyaku bingung aku balikkan kantong yang tadi untuk tempat bonekaku tapi sayang tidak ada. Aku lihat ke jalan raya dan bonekaku terjatuh di tengah jalan. "yah, Hyukie bonekanya jatuh." Ucapku sedih saat kami sudah berada di depan kedai ice cream.

"ya sudah aku ambilkan." Ucap Hyukie.

"biar aku saja." Ucap Donghae sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

"tidak papa. Toh, aku juga yang mengantarnya tadi berarti aku juga yang harus mengambilnya." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil melepas tangan Donghae dari lengannya.

Sungmin POV END

Donghae POV

Akhirnya aku kalah juga darinya. Aku biarkan dia mengambil boneka Sungmin yang sedang ada di tengah jalan. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak hingga akhirnya...

TinTin.. (anggap klokson mobil)...

"HYUKIE AWAS!" teriak kami bertiga.

Aku langsung berinisiatif berlari ke arahnya dan menariknya. Hingga dia sekarang di pelukanku. 'nyaris saja dia tertabrak mobil.' Batinku sambil memeluknya.

Aku merasakan bahunya bergetar. Aku melonggarkan pelukanku untuk menatapnya dan dia menangis dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Hyukie, kamu menangis?" tanyaku sambil menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hae.. takut..." ucapnya dan dia langsung merosot dan sekarang sia tengah duduk di trotoar. Aku jongkokkan badanku supaya setara dengannya aku peluk badannya supaya membuatnya lebih tenang tapi gagal.

"hiks...hiks... takut Hae..." bahunya semakin bergetar. Aku elus punggungnya supaya tanggisnya mereda dan tetap gagal.

"tidak papa. Aku di sini." Ucapku sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"takut.." ucapnya masih menangis dengan pandangan matanyaa yang kosong.

Donghae POV END

Kibum POV

Aku melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk yang masih berlinang air mata.

'kenapa harus Donghae yang menolongnya? Bukankah aku namjachingunya tapi kenapa Donghae yang menyelamatkannya apa Donghae mulai menyukai Eunhyuk?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin. Dia hendak menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae dan aku segera menarik lengannya.

"jangan di ganggu biarkan mereka begitu." Ucapku masih memegang lengannya.

"tapi Donghae itu kan_" ucapannya terputus.

"sudah ku bilang biarkan mereka begitu." Ucapku mulai melepas gengamanku dan akhirnya Sungmin menurutinya.

Donghae menggendong belakang Eunhyuk.

"aku akan antar Eunhyuk dulu. Kibum tolong antarkan Sungmin." Ucapnya tanpa persetujuan dariku. Donghae langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sungmin.

Dan ini sekarang aku mengantarkan Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya. Di tengah perjalanan aku melihatnya melalui sepion motorku. Sepertinya dia marah terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah di tekuk.

"kamu marah?" tanyaku akhirnya memecahkan keheningan sedari tadi.

"tidak aku tidak marah." Ucapnya dengan nada marah (?). aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya.

"bagaimana kalau Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk?" tanyaku to the point.

"itu tidak mungkin." Jawabnya ketus.

"tidak mungkin apanya? Apa kau tadi tidak liat ekspresi Donghae? Betapa panik Donghae saat Hyukie hampir tertabrak mobil." Ucapku yang mampu membuatnya terdiam.

"kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanyaku.

"mungkin aku akan melepasnya jika itu yang membuatnya bahagia." Ucapnya pelan tapi aku bisa mendegarnya cukup jelas. Aku tersenyum walaupun hatiku sakit.

Kibum POV END

Donghae POV

Aku menggendong belakang Eunhyuk yang masih menangis dengan tatapan yang kosong.

'setakut itukah Hyukie sekarang ini?' batinku sedari tadi.

Tok...tok...tok... (anggap lagi ngetok pintu).

Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka terlihat sosok seorang umma dan sepertinya itu umanya Hyukie.

Ceklek... (pintu terbuka)

"aigo Hyukie kamu kenapa?" tanya seorang ajhuma dan Eunhyuk masih tidak menjawab pandanganya masih kosong.

"nanti saya akan ceritakan ajhuma. Sekarang bisakah tunjukan kamar Hyukie?" tanyaku masih menggendong belakang Eunhyuk.

"ne, ikuti aku." Ucap wanita yang sudah tua itu.

Aku mengikuti sosok ajhuma itu dan berhenti dia suatu ruangan ajhuma itu membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tidurkan Eunhyuk di ranjangnya.

"bisa jaga Eunhyuk sebentar? Saya akan mengambilkan minum dulu." Ucap ajhuma itu.

"ne ajhuma. Gomawo." Ucapku sambil mengbungkukkan badanku. Ajhuma itu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk dan menutup pintu kamar Hyukie.

Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang Eunhyuk. Ku dudukkan pantatku di tepi ranjang Eunhyuk. Ku usap air mata yang masih mengalir. Yah, Eunhyuk memang menangis dalam diam. Ku pegang jemari tanganya.

"sudah jangan menangis." Ucapku sambil mengusap air matanya dan dia hanya diam.

Ceklek.. (anggap bunyi pintu kebuka)

"ini minumnya." Ucap ajhuma itu sambil menyodorkan minuman yang di bawanya.

"ne ahjuma. Gomawo." Ucapku sambil mengambil minumannya memakai tangan kiri."mianhae saya menggunakan tangan kiri." Ucapku. (kalian tau kan tangan kanan Donghaekan masih memegang jemari Eunhyuk).

"tidak papa." Ucap ajhuma itu sambil tersenyum. "saya lagi menyiapkan makanan. Saya tinggal dulu ya. Tolong jaga Eunhyuk sebentar lagi." Ucap ajhuma itu.

"ne." Jawabku singkat. Setelah itu umma Eunhyuk langsung keluar dan menutup pintu yang membuatku berada berdua dengan Eunhyuk.

Aku melihatnya matanya sedang terpejam sepertinya dia tertidur karena kelelahan.

"aduh kebelet lagi." Ucapku sambil melepaskan genggaman tanganku pelan dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai berdiri. Hingga ada yang menarik tanganku lagi dan itu membuatku menjadi duduk kembali.

"gajima... gajima...gajima..." racaunya. Aku melihatnya matanya masih terpejam tapi mulutnya selalu mengatakan 'gajima' dan dia menangis lagi.

"ne, aku tidakakan pergi." Ucapku duduk kembali.

'aigo, aku kebelet sepertinya aku harus menahannya.' Batinku.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku merasa dia sudah benar-benar tertidur. Nafasnya sudah mulai teraturdan dia juga sudah tidak menggeggam tanganku.

'kesempatan bagus. Aku bisa kekamar mandi sekarang.' Ucapku dalam hati.

"selamat malam. Mimpi yang indah." Ucapku pelan seraya mencium keningnya.

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan menutup pelan pintu kamarnya.

"aduh, mana lagi kamar mandinya." Ucapku sendiri.

Aku melihat umma Eunhyuk sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Aku berjalan mendekati umma Eunhyuk untuk menanyakan kamar mandi.

"ehm, ajhuma." Ucapku.

"ne, ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"dimana ya kamar mandinya?" tanyaku sambil menahan pipisku yang sudah ada di ujung tanduk ini.

"oh, itu kamar mandinya." Ucap umma Eunhyuk sambil menunjukan di mana tempat kamar mandi.

"gomawo." Ucapku sambil membungkuk dan umma Eunhyuk hanya mengganguk sambil tersenyum. Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Ah, lega juga." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan menuju umma Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk diruang tengah. Niatnya sih mau izin pulang.

"ehm, ajhuma aku_" ucapanku terputus.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"ne." Ucapku singkat.

"sini kau duduk di sini." Ucap ajhuma itu menepuk pelan kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku menuruti permintaanya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku melihat umma Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang.

"saya mohon jaga Eunhyuk." Pinta umma Eunhyuk.

"ma..ma..maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"kamu tau dia seperti ini karena dia teringat masa lalunya." Ucap umma Eunhyuk.

"memang masa lalu seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"dulu dia pernah nyaris tertabrak mobil tapi dia beruntung di tolong sahabat kecilnya. Tapi sayang sahabatnya itu palah tertabrak mobil akhibatnya sahabat Eunhyuk itu menjadi koma bahkan sampai tidak sadar beberapa hari. Sejak itulah dia menjadi sangat takut saat melihat kejadian kecelakaan." Ucap umma Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita ummanya Eunhyuk.

'jadi ini kenapa dia sangat takut.' Ucapku dalam hati.

TBC

shinhae27 : ah, sorry saya updatenya ga cepet. Yah, 1000 buat kamu karena udh tau endingnya. Saya kasian sama Kibum makanya disini aku satuin dech mereka.

AngelFishy : kangen sama ini ff? Tapi lbh kangen sama aku dong iya ga..? #PLAK di tampar gara-gara penyakit narsisnya kambuh.

Vaa Vanelf : yap, Hae nanti sama Hyukie kok eh, apa tetep aja ya Kibum ntar dech pikir-pikir lagi mau Haehyuk apa Kihyuk. Soalnya aku lagi suka couple Kihyuk hehehe... Siwon jadi cwe..? ngebayangin aja udh ngeri hehehe

endahhyukiELF : selain semakin rumit juga semakin aneh.

Yayang : ini udh aku panjangin kok. Hae udh menderitakan.

Shin seul yong : gimana saya ga update lamakan? #PLAK ga sadar diri. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau aku lagi suka couple Kihyuk juga nih sekarang ini selain couple Kyumin dan Haehyuk/Eunhae.

Max Hyera : Mwo berpuluh-puluh chapter ntar pada bosen lagi... mian ga bisa update kilat.

Bellafishy : ff me and him dan mr pelit and miss boros bakal aku lanjutin kalau ff ini tamat ok.

PidaHae : endingnya Haehyuk mikir dulu ok soalnya seperti yang udah aku kasih tau aku juga lagi suka couple Kihyuk.

nyukkunyuk : udah aku lanjutin.

rihae elfishy : yap, benar bgt... Yaoi..? ehm, ntar lah kapan-kapan aku bikin v, aku juga ga tau kapan #LOL.

Ok chap ini beres ada yang mau protes silahkan. Oh ya maksud aku di percepat disini bukan ffnya aku publish cepet tapi alurnya yang sengaja aku percepat. Soalnya kalau ga di percepat di jamin bakalan panjang dan nati pada bosen lagi. Oh ya nih ffterpanjangku ada 3010 words lho. #hahaha, bangga.

All : makasih dah review. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena di chapter kemarin ada yang belum ke tulis jadi bakalaku perbaiki di chapter ini sepintas chapter 11.

"Ah, lega juga." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan menuju _umma_ Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk diruang tengah. Niatnya sih mau izin pulang.

"ehm, ajhuma aku_" ucapanku terputus.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanyanya.

"_ne_." Ucapku singkat.

"sini kau duduk di sini." Ucap _ajhuma_ itu menepuk pelan kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku menuruti permintaanya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku melihat _umma_ Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang.

"kenapa Hyukie bisa sampai begitu?" tanya _umma_ Eunhyuk dengan sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"jadi begini saat Eunhyuk sedang mengambil sesuatu di tengah jalan nyaris saja di tertabrak." aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"pantas jadi begini." ucap _umma_nya lirih dan aku hanya bingung dengan sejuta tanda tanya di otakku. "saya mohon jaga Eunhyuk." Pinta _umma_ Eunhyuk.

"ma..ma..maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"kamu tau dia seperti ini karena dia teringat masa lalunya." Ucap _umma_ Eunhyuk.

"memang masa lalu seperti apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"dulu dia pernah nyaris tertabrak mobil tapi dia beruntung di tolong sahabat kecilnya. Tapi sayang sahabatnya itu palah tertabrak mobil akhibatnya sahabat Eunhyuk itu menjadi koma bahkan sampai tidak sadar beberapa hari tapi beruntunglah sahabatnya selamat. Sejak itulah dia menjadi sangat takut saat melihat kejadian kecelakaan." Ucap _umma _Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam mendengar cerita_ umma_nya Eunhyuk.

'_jadi ini kenapa dia sangat takut.'_ Ucapku dalam hati.

Bola Voly dan Bola Basket

Genre : Romance

Pair : Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk ( yeoja )

Kim Kibum ( namja )

Lee Donghae ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( Yeoja )

Warning : cerita sama judul ga nyambung dan inget umur mereka sama semua ya..

Chapter 12

Donghae POV

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah...

aku tidak menyangka ternyata Eunhyuk memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Tapi siapa _'sahabat masa kecilnya' itu?_ Aku kira hanya Kibum sahabat dekatnya. Oh ya masalah Kibum apa di tidak marah dengan yang kemarin..? oh ya lupa apa Sungmin juga tidak marah..? ah, aku tidak peduli.

Aku masih duduk di bangkuku aku menopang daguku dengan tanganku.

"DONGHAE!" teriak Minho dari luar pintu masuk kelasku ini. Aku yang mendengarnya pun menenggokkan kepalaku ke sumber suara.

Minho berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. "Kibum...Kim Kibum... dia..." kalimatnya di gantungkan.

"kenapa denganya?" tanyaku santai dan menatapnya.

"ini baca sendiri. tadi dia memberiku ini." Minho menyerahkan secarik kertas pemberian Kibum.

Aku membuka kertas itu dengan malas. Membaca tiap kata dan kalimat yang di tulisnya. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"dia menantangku?" aku menutup kertas itu dan menaruhnya di atas mejaku. "baiklah aku akan menerimanya." Sambil melipat ke dua tanganku dan menatap ke luar jendela kelasku dengan tatapan sinis.

"memangnya apa isi suratnya?" tanya Minho yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Donghae. Minho membaca kertas pemberian Kibum.

"aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Maka dari itu temui aku setelah pulang sekolah di lapangan basket kita tanding basket. AKU MENUNGGUMU LEE DONGHAE." Baca Minho. Minho menutup kertas itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Minho yang hanya di balas dengan senyum sinisku.

Donghae POV END

Kibum POV

'_mungkin aku akan melepasnya jika itu yang membuatnya bahagia.'_ Kalimat inilah yang sekarang berkeliaran (?) di otakku. Aku terus mencerna kalimat yang di ucapkan Sungmin. Benar juga dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sungmin apa itu berarti aku juga harus melepas Hyukkie.

Aku melirik ke kursi milik Eunhyuk aku menghembuskan nafasku dan kembali menopang daguku dengan tanganku. Ternyata dia tidak sekolah sesakit itukah hingga tidak membuatnya sekolah.

Aku kembali ke pemikiran awalku. Kalimat Sungmin yang mampu membuatku memikirkan kata-katanya.

"baiklah mungkin ini yang terbaik." Ucapku dan kemudian mengambil tas yang aku taruh di belakang tasku. Aku mengambil buku dan menarik bagian tengahnya. Dan menuliskan beberapa kata.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Donghae. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin memberikannya langsung ke Donghae tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat Minho sahabatnya.

"MINHO!" teriakku dan membuat langkah Minho berhenti dan melihatku.

Aku percepat jalanku dan disinilah aku berhadapan dengan namja jangkung yang di hadapanku."ini.' ucapku singkat dan menyerahkan kertas yang tadi di genggamku.

Minho mengambilnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat kertas pemberianku.

"berikan itu pada Donghae." Ucapku dingin dan aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

_**Tet...tet...**_ (anggap bel pulang sekolah).

Akhirnya pulang sekolah juga sebelum aku ke lapangan basket aku mengambil ponselku dan menelepon seseorang.

"_yoboseo_." Sapaku dengan orang yang ada di seberang.

"_ne, yoboseo._ Ada apa?" tanya suara _yeoja_ itu dengan nada yang lemas.

"kau masih sakit?" tanyaku dengan sarat akan ke khawatiran.

"_ne,_ aku masih sakit." Ucap yeoja itu tak kalah lemas dari yang tadi.

"istirahatlah jangan lupa makan." Ucapku langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Aku yakin pasti dia bingung.

Aku berdiri dari dari kursiku dan mengambil tasku lalu menggendongnya. Aku masih memegang ponselku erat.

"aku akan membuatmua senang Lee Hyukjae." Ucapku setelah itu aku memasukkan ponselku ke kantong celanaku dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket.

Kibum POV END

Normal POV

Kibum terus berjalan ke lapangan basket. Hingga dia melihat Donghae sudah duduk menunggunya sambil memainkan bola basketnya. Kibum terus mendekat ke Donghae.

"kau telat Kim Kibum. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang pulang sekolah." Ucap Donghae tajam dan berhenti memainkan bola basketnya dan menatap Kibum tajam. "kau telat 10 menit Kim Kibum." Ucapnya tajam tak kalah dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"aku ada urusan Lee Donghae." Ucap Kibum tak kalah tajam. Terlihat aura persaingan bahkan aura pembunuhan (?) yang menyelimuti mereka berdua Minho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat akhirnya turun tangan.

"hey, bukankah kalian ingin tanding basket? Kenapa saling melempar tatapan seperti itu?" Minho berusaha memberhentikan aura yang terlalu berlebihan ini.

Kibum dan Donghae yang mendenger itu pun langsung menatap tajam ke Minho.

"hey, jangan menatapku begitu." Ucap Minho sambil mengambil bola basket yang di pegang Donghae. "baiklah Donghae kau sekarang berdiri." Perintah Minho dan Donghae pun menurutinya Kibum juga tidak lupa menaruh tas yang tadi di bawanya.

"baiklah karena memang sekolah sudah cukup sepi kita percepat permainan ini. Peraturannya sama dengan permainan bola basket seperti biasa hanya saja siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan 10 point terlebih dahulu dia yang menang. Dan hanya menggunakan setengah lapangan basket ini. Dengan kata lain hanya satu ring yang di gunakan." Minho menjelaskan peraturannya.

"baiklah kalian siap?" tanya Minho sambil meneggokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara Donghae dan Kibum ada di kanan kirinya.

"baiklah satu dua tiga mulai." Ucap Minho sambil melempar bola basket itu tinggi dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan basket.

Plak.. Donghae berhasil memukul bola iu sehingga membuatnya memegang bola itu. Mereka bermain saling mendominasi mereka sling melakukan _shout_, _passing_ bawah maupun atas tidak lupa juga dia men_dribble_ bola.

Mereka terus bermain sesekali mereka juga melakukan adengan saling dorong yang membuat Minho harus turun tangan. Permainan ini berlangsung ketat dengan skor yang ketat pula. Donghae mendapatkan skor 9 sedangkan Kibum 7. Keringat membuat baju seragam yang mereka gunakan basah keringat terus bercucuran di leher dan dahi mereka. Bola basket sekarang ini sedang di mainkan Donghae dengan men_dribble_nya sedangkan Kibum terus mengalanginya dengan cara merentangkan ke dua tanganya. Dan liat posisi mereka Donghae men_dribble_ bola sedangkan Kibum menatap Donghae tajam dan yang sudah merencanakan sesuatu itu pun melancarkan aksinya.

"aku tau perasaanmu Lee Donghae." Ucap Kibum tajam masih menghalangi Donghae sedangkan Donghae masih men_dribble_ bola basket itu.

"apa maksudmu Kim Kibum?" tanya Donghae tajam.

"aku tau kau masih mencintainya bukan?" tanya Kibum masih menghalangi Donghae.

"siapa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae dengan men_dribble_nya sedikit pelan.

"Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. Kau mencintainya bukan?" tanya Kibum tajam sambil berusaha merebut bola yang di pegang Donghae. Donghae langsung membalikan badannya dan bola itu tidak berhasil di dapat Kibum.

"aku tidak MENCINTAINYA." Donghae menekan kata terakhir yang di ucapnya. Donghae membalikan badannya lagi hingga sekarang Donghae menatap Kibum kembali dan mereka saling melemparkan tatapan tajam mereka.

"baguslah kalau kau tidak MENCINTAINYA dengan begitu aku TIDAK memiliki saingan lagi. dan kau tau aku pernah menciumnya bahkan aku sudah melihat tubuhnya. Bahkan tanpa kau ketahui aku bisa saja melakukan lebih dari itu kalau aku mau." Bohong Kibum dengan nada yang tajam dan menekan tidak lupa matanya yang terus menatap Donghae.

Ia melakukan ini semua supaya membuat Donghae panas dan mengakui perasaannya. Sesungguhnya itulah rencana Kibum selama ini membuat Donghae merasa marah dengannya dan mengakui perasaannya dan kembali dengan Eunhyuk dengan begitu dia bisa kembali dengan Eunhyuk dan mereka bahagia.

Donghae yang mendengar itu murai meresa geram. Dia menjatuhkan bola basketnya dengan keras sehingga membuat bola itu memantul semakin geram di dorong badan Kibum sehingga membuat Kibum terjungkal dengan cepat Donghae memukul pipi kanan Kibum berkali. Hingga membuat Kibum tidak bisa berkutik lagi. sedangkan Minho tidak tau apa yang harus dilalukan karena apabila dia ikut campur maka akan berakhibat fatal.

"kau tau bibirnya itu SANGAT menggoda." Ucap Kibum sambil mengusap darah yang sudah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Donghae yang mendengar itu semakin marah. Di tarik kerah baju seragam Kibum sehingga muka mereka saling berdekatan. "jaga ucapanmu Kim Kibum dan jangan melakukan macam-macam dengannya. KAU MENGERTI?" bentak Donghae. Setelah membantak Kibum Donghae melepas kerah Kibum dan berjalan pergi Minho pun ikut mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kibum merebahkan dirinya di lapangan basket ini dia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum getir.

"takku sangka pukulanmu hebat juga." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan mengusap darahnya.

000000000000

00000000000

Donghae berjalan dengan perasaan marahnya dia meniggalkan Kibum begitu saja. Dia memasuki rumahnya tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"eh, Donghae kau sudah pulang?" tanya _yeoja_ yang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar namanya di panggil pun menenggokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan 'terpaksa'.

_Yeoja_ yang di ketahui bernama Sungmin itu berjalan mendekati Donghae. "habis latihan basket?" tanya Sungmin setelah sampai di hadapan Donghae.

"bukan. Aku habis menerima tawaran Kibum untuk adu basket dengannya." Jawab Donghae dingin.

"terus siapa yang menang?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"tidak ada yang menang karena aku terpancing emosi. Kau tau dia membuatku cemburu atas ulahnya mengatakan bahwa dia pernah mencium bibir Eunhyuk yah walaupun aku juga pernah menciumnya." Ucap Donghae yang jujur dan santai. Sungmin membelakkan matanya tanda dia tidak percaya.

"dan yang membuatku lebih kesal. Dia mengatakan bisa melakukan lebih dari ciuman kau tau aku sangat sakit saat mendengar itu." Donghae berkata jujur untuk ke dua kalinya dia memandang lurus ke depan tanpa melihat Sungmin. _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya bisa memegang dada kirinya karena sakit.

"hah, aku lelah. Kau pulanglah aku ingin tidur." Ucap Donghae manis sambil tersenyum ke Sungmin. Setelah itu Donghae berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas perlahan tapi pasti dia meneteskan air matanya.

"hay, kau Lee Sungmin." Panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Sungmin menghapus air matanya dan menenggokkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Ki...kibum." ucap Sungmin.

Kibum semakin mendekat ke tempat Sungmin berdiri. Sungmin meneliti penampilan Kibum yang terkesan berantakan dan dengan beberapa luka lebam wajahnya.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu dan Donghae." Ucap Kibum dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Normal POV END.

000000000000

00000000000

Eunhyuk POV

Matahari sudah menampakan bentuknya. Hah, rasanya badannya sekarang sudah kembali hari ini hari libur jadikan di tidak harus mandi pagi-pagi. _Yeoja_ itu melirik ke jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 08.00 pagi _yeoja_ itu menguap malas dan kembali tertidur.

_Drrrtttt...ddrrrtttttt..._

Eunhyuk mengangkat telpon itu dengan malasnya.

"_yoboseo."_ Sapa Eunhyuk malas.

"..."

"_MWO_? Benarkah?" tanyaku langsung mendudukkan badanku dari tidurku.

"..."

"ah, aku tidak peduli." Ucapku langsung memutuskan sambungan telaponnya.

Eunhyuk POV END

Kibum POV

"baiklah kalian sudah siap?" tanyaku pada Sungmin dan Donghae mereka hanya mengganguk semangat.

Yah, ini dia alasanku kemarin ingin bicara dengan Donghae dan Sungmin. Sebelumnya aku dan dua orang yang sudah menjadi MANTAN satu sama lain ini sedang berada di taman dekat rumah Eunhyuk. Masalah mereka berdua mereka memang sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua , Sungmin memang sudah merelakan Donghae setelah mengakui kalau Donghae mencintai Eunhyuk.

Ok, kembali ke rencana kami bertiga. Rencana kami adalah membuat Eunhyuk ke taman ini dengan alasan Donghae kecelakaan. Hanya untuk mengetes apa dia khawatir atau tidak. Aku menelepon Eunhyuk untuk memberi tau kalau Donghae kecelakaan.

"_yoboseo_." Sapanya dengan malas.

"Hyukkie cepat kesini Donghae. Donghae di..dia kecelakaan di taman dekat rumah kamu." Ucapku pura-pura panik.

"_MWO_? Benarkah?" terdengar dia sangat terkejut aku tersenyum dan kembali pura-pura panik.

"_ne_, dia kecelakaan dan yang lebih parahnya kepala Donghae bocor tangannya berdarah, kakinya patah, lehernya juga patah." Ucapku mendramatisir. Aku melirik ke Donghae yang sedang melotot ke arahku sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Yah, aku sedang me_loudspeaker _teleponku ini.

"dan kau harus kesini kau tau dia hanya menyebut namamu Hyukkie." Ucapku semakin mendramatisir.

"ah, aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponya.

Aku melirik ke Donghae yang sedang memperlihatkan rasa kecewanya dan Sungmin hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

Kibum POV END

Eunhyuk POV

Setelah mendapat telepon dari Kibum aku berusaha memejamkan mataku kembali tapi sayang selalu gagal aku gelisah. Apa benar Donghae kecelakaan? Kata yang pas untukku saat ini. Akhirnya aku pun tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk memastikan Donghae. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diriku.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku tanpa mencuci mukaku dan tanpa menyisir rambutku yang sudah seperti singa aku juga tidak menganti baju tidurku yang tipis ini. Aku terus berlari menuju pintu rumahku aku asal saja memakai sendalku dan sepertinya aku salah memakai sendal dengan kaki kiri yang menggunakan sendal adikku yang di jamin kecil sedangkan kaki kananku menggunakan sendal _umma_ku. _Umma_ku terus memanggilku tapi aku tidak peduli.

Eunhyuk POV END

Normal POV

Terlihat _yeoja_ yang masih berlari dengan kencangnya tanpa menyadari apa yang di gunakan. Liat saja penampilannya yang menggunakan baju tidur tipis, sendal yang berbeda, dan rambut yang mengembang seperti singa dan terlihat di sudut bibir bawahnya bekas iler.

_Yeoja_ itu terus berlari hingga dia memberhentikan larinya di taman yang sepi dan berjalan pelan.

"katanya Donghae kecelakaan kok ga rame?" Eunhyuk bingung sendiri dan berjalan ke taman ini.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan dengan pelan menuju kursi taman yang berada di tengah taman ini. Kibum yang sedang menenggokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri tiba –tiba melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan.

"lho, bukannya itu Eunhyuk?" tanya Kibum ke kedua orang yang ada di sebelahnya sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang berjalan. Dua orang itu pun melihat ke arah yang di tunjukkan Kibum.

"iya benar." Jawab Sungmin. "cepet kita sembunyi." Usul Sungmin yang di beri anggukan.

Kami bertiga pun sembunyi di pohon dekat kursi yang ada taman ini.

Eunhyuk terus berjalan dengan raut wajah yang bingung dengan mengaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Eunhyuk terus berjalan ke arah kursi dan duduk yang tepat di sebelah pohon yang menjadi tempat persembunnyian 3 makhuk hidup. (read : Donghae, Kibum, dan Sungmin)

"katanya kecelakaan kok ga rame sih. Apa udah di bawa pergi ya?" tanyanya sendiri sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"mencariku?" tanya Donghae setelah keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil memegang balon yang bawahnya ada cincinnya. (inget MV SUJU yang no other yang Yesung).

Eunhyuk yang terkeut langsung melihat Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. "ti..tidak kata siapa." Eunhyuk mengelak dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah lain.

"ah, bohong." Goda Donghae.

"lho, bukannya kamu kecelakaan kok masih hidup?" tanya Eunhyuk heran dan kembali melihat Donghae.

"kau mendoakanku mati ya?" tanya Donghae balik sambil memggerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"bu..bukannya gitu. Ah, sudahlah jangan di bahas." Eunhyuk mulai ngambek dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"hay, jangan marah dong." Ucap Donghae dan semakin mendekat ke Eunhyuk. Kibum dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pohon.

"_mianhae._" Ucap Donghae sambil menjulurkan tanganya yang sedang memagang balon. Eunhyuk yang terkejut dan kembali menatap Donghae. Eunhyuk berdiri di hadapan Donghae maka sekarang mereka berdiri dan saling bertatapan.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung melihat Donghae yang menjulurkan balon ke hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"sebelumnya maafkan aku membuatmu menjadi taruhan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan jatuh cinta ke padamu tapi aku salah ternyata aku menyayangimu bahkan mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"ba..bagaimana dengan Sungmin dan Kibum?" tanya Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"bagaimana dengan kami?" Kibum dan Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"lho,kalian ada di sini?" Eunhyuk sungguh bingung untuk keadaan sekarang. "tadi kata kamu Donghae kecelakaan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil menunjuk ke Kibum.

"iya dan kau bilang tidak peduli tapi ternyata kau sendiri datang tandanya kau peduli. Dan lagi sebegitu khawatirkah dirimu dengan Donghae?" tanya Kibum ke Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin bingung. Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya tanda dia bingung.

"ternyata belum mengerti juga." Ucap Kibum pasrah. "liatlah penampilanmu." Ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk pun melihat penampilannya. "sepertinya kau sangat khawatir sampai terburu-buru seperti itu. Sudah memakai sendal yang beda, rambut yang tidak di sisir sehingga seperti singa,bahkan liat bajumu sangat tipis kau tau saat ada namja yang berpikiran mesum kau bisa saja di terkam, dan lagi liat mukamu ada bekas iler. Menjijikkan." Ucap Kibum telak membuat Eunhyuk langsung meutup bagian dadanya dan membuatnya malu.

"dan masalah aku dan Donghae. Kau tenang saja aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan kok dengan kata lain kita sudah putus." Akhirnya Sungmin ikut bersuara dan berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk.

"dan masalah kita tenang saja aku sudah merelakanmu_" 'walaupun aku sakit' lanjut Kibum dalam hati.

"bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Donghae masih menjulurkan tangannya. "kalau kau memasing cincin ini di jarimu maka kau menerimaku tapi kalau kau menerbangkannya itu tandanya kau menolakku." Ucap Donghae sambil menyerahkan balonnya.

Eunhyuk mengambil balon dari tangan Donghae dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Niatnya dia ingin memasukkan cincin itu ke jarinya tapi sayang angin yang terlalu kencang membuatnya terbang dan lepas.

"kau menolakku?" Donghae berkata dengan suara pelan.

"bu..bukan. bukannya gitu tadi aku mau memasukkannya ke jariku tapi anginnya terlalu kencang dan akhirnya terbang." Eunhyuk panik sendiri.

"benarkah kau akan memasukkannya ke jarimu?" tanya Donghae memastikan dan di balas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"baiklah ayo kita kejar balon itu." Donghae mulai menarik lengan Eunhyuk. Tapi sayang lengan Eunhyuk di tarik oleh Kibum.

"kau akan berlari dengan baju tipis seperti itu?" tanya Kibum. Eunhyuk melihat penampilannnya sendiri dan menggeleng. "pakailah jaketku." Ucap Kibum dan melepas jaket dan memberikannya ke Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung memakainya.

"baiklah ayo kita kejar."Donghae langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan berlari mengejar balon itu dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Sungmin.

Mereka terus berrlari hingga akhirnya Eunhyk kecapekan dan malepas lengannya dari genggaman Donghae.

"kau lelah" tanya Donghae mendekat ke Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk hanya mengganguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. ''baiklah kalau begitu." Tanpa basa-basi Donghae langsung menggendong belakang Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Donghae berjalan pelan sambil menggendong belakang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang pertama kaget tapi akhirnya dia memeluk leher Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di cekukan leher Donghae. Donghae terus berjalan dengan menggendong belakang Eunhyuk.

"_mianhae_ balonnya tidak bisa aku ambil lagi." ucap Donghae dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"tidak papa." Ucap Eunhyuk masih menengelamkan wajahnya di cekukan leher Donghae.

"tapi kau kembali menjadi _yeojachingu_kukan?" tanya Donghae memastikaan dan menenggokkan kepalanya ke wajah Eunhyuk yang membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya beberapa centi tidak lupa Donghae memberhentikan langkahnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk malu.

"akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu lagi." Donghae tersenyum dengan bahagianya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan akhirnya.

_Chu~_

Mereka berciuman yah walaupun hanya sebentar tapi ciuman itu tanpa nafsu sedikitpun. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lain dan melanjutkan jalan mereka.

"boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap lurus Eunhyuk hanya mengganguk. "siapa sahabat kecil yang membuatmu yang membuatmu menjadi sangat takut saat nyaris tabrakkan itu?" tanya Donghae dan menatap Eunhyuk lagi tapi tanpa memberhentikan langkah mereka.

"oh, dia Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun sahabat kecilku dan dia harus pindah ke Amerika jadi kami harus berpisah." Ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghadap ke jalan lagi. "kau pasti tau dari _umma_ku iya bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang di balas oleh senyuman dan mengangguk.

"kau tau Hyukkie betapa aku SAAAANNNNGGGAAATTTT MENCINTAIMU." Donghae menekan kata terakhirnya.

"_ne_, Hae aku juga SAAAANNNGGGAAATTT MENCINTAIMU." Ucap Eunhyuk juga menekan nadanya.

"aku beharap selamanya bisa bersamamu."Donghae mengatakannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa tau arah mereka. Mereka hanya terlalu menikmati momen ini.

~FIN/ THE END\/ TAMAT~

Balasan Review :

Utyahyukkie :main sepertinya pairnya tetep Haehyuk dech.

Vaa Vanelf : makasih udh ngasih tau aku. Padhal aku juga sempet lupa udah aku perbaikkikan.

AngelFishy : masih merindukankukah..? #mulai narsisnya kambuh. Masalah Sungmin ketemu sama Kyu apa bukan aku juga ga tau.

cho-i-fa : sorry ga bisa update asap.

shinhae27 : ok udh di lanjut..

Max Hyera : maaf ga bs update cepet.

Yayang : yap ini udh selesai. Yang Mr itu juga bentar lagi taman kok.

Bellafishy : udh di updete tapi ga cepet. Sorry.

: makasih udh ngasih tau aku. Padahal aku sempet lupa.

Cho SunaKyu73229 Ae :udh di update.


End file.
